Winning the Heart of a Tempest
by PieLover314
Summary: All Teemo wanted was to tell Kennen about his feelings and see if he would go on a 'Date'. Little did Teemo know that he would get more then he bargained after him and Kennen started dating. Kennen/Teemo (M/M)
1. The First 'Date'

**If any of my friends ever read this, I regret nothing!**

**Also, wanted to say this before you get confused but I'm making Teemo a bit crazy in this story. Not harmful crazy, but more like he talks to himself. Almost like he has another side to him, so that's what the bold italic voice is, his crazy side saying something (usually comical though). Almost like in his back story, how he changes when he's in the middle of fighting, so enjoy!**

**Characters and such are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

><p>I was nervous, even more nervous then when I was busy battling on Summoner's Rift. But this was far more challenging then trapping the battlefield with mushrooms or blinding my enemies; this was something I was unfamiliar with. I was busy running around my flat in Bandle City, a little place outside of the housing I had at the League. It wasn't too big, but still enough for me when I wanted to lounge around and do nothing. But back to my nerve wrecking experience that will soon be upon me.<p>

I had a date with Kennen. The thought of it just made me feel warm and tingly on the inside as I thought back to when I asked him out.

"_Hey Kennen!" I said, walking up to the ninja yordle after the latest fight on the fields of justice._

"_Yes Teemo?" He asked, currently looking the other way._

"_Do you wanna, maybe, hang out in Bandle city tonight? I have the night off from patrol and-"_

"_Sure, when and where?" He still seemed to be looking for someone or something._

"_Oh um, want to meet at my place in a bit? Maybe decide later or..." I wasn't really sure how to respond; shocked that he even wanted to hang out._

"_Yeah okay, your place in a bit an- SHEN!" He shouted out of nowhere and ran over to his comrade's side; they started talking about something. I stood there for a second before quickly moving to my flat to prepare for his arrival._

I was still happy that he wanted to go on a date.

_**'It's not a date!'**_ Something shouted in my mind.

"No, it's a date." I said aloud, reassuring myself. But I was still a complete mess, it was my first date. Sure, Tristana and I have hung out before, but never dated. Besides, she was more into Rumble anyway, at least that is what she told me.

There was a knock at the door and my heart stopped,_'Was he here already?'_. I wasn't even remotely ready to go anywhere, still in my scouting uniform from the recent fight.

"Calm down Teemo," I said, throwing my hat onto the counter top. I made my way to the front door, telling myself, "Everything will be okay."

_**'No it won't!'**_ Something shouted in his mind again, the same voice that would sometimes come out on the fields of justice. I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Coming." I shouted, it might be good to let Kennen know that I was at least here. Quickly making my way to the front door, I opened it to see Kennen standing there, still in his ninja garb. "H-hey Kennen."

_**'Good job, you sounded like an idiot.'**_

"I mean, whats up?" I tried to sound more relaxed and not so nervous.

"Sorry about earlier," Kennen told me, "But I had to let talk to Shen before we hung out." His voice was so firm, strict even.

"It's okay, I understand." We stood there for a moment before I caught myself staring at him, "Oh uh, come in please." I motioned to the living room. He walked in and I followed, "So, what are you up for?" I didn't care what we did, as long as we were together. My gaze dropped lower when he got in front of me and I caught myself staring at his ass.

_**'Stop staring at his ass!'**_ I blushed, hoping he didn't notice.

"Well that last match got me kinda hungry," He said as he pulled his ninja hood down, "Hey, not to be mean but your place is really messy."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I quickly said, running around the small apartment to pick up some of the litter in the room.

"Don't worry, its fine I just didn't think of you as a messy yordle." And he was right, I'm not a messy yordle. My room at the league was spotless.

"Oh I am," I told him, not wanting him to think I'm messy, "But I don't come here this often. Only when I feel like getting away from the league or I've got a mission to go on the next day."

"I see. That would explain why it's so small, plus the fact that your bed is just a mattress on the floor." He jumped onto it and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, my housing is just a bit off from normal living arrangements. Anyway food, so where do you want to go?" I asked him, watching him lay on my bed

"I don't care, as long as I get some food soon. I'm as hungry as a Cho'gath." He joked and I laughed, he's so funny.

"Well, we could always eat here. I've got some food in the kitchen, I could cook us up something for our date..." I stopped myself there and mumbled as I walked towards the kitchen, hoping he didn't notice.

"Our what?" He asked, he must of heard past my mumbling.

"Dinner, for our dinner. Heh heh..."

_**'Good job looking like a complete idiot.'**_

"Shut up..." I told myself as I hurried towards the kitchen to make something to eat.

"You know how to cook?" I heard him ask from the other room. My flat wasn't that big, the kitchen was merely a small corner where the fridge and stove was.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I searched through the cupboards for the pan I was looking for. "Something I learned to do while I was out on a mission one time! It's amazing how many uses mushrooms have when it comes to their cooking properties!"

_**'Why is it always mushrooms?'**_

"But enough about me, what's up with you." There we go, simple way to get to know more about him. But he didn't answer me at first, "Kennen?" I set the pan down, after finally finding it, and walked into the living room to see him passed out on the bed. "Oh..."

_**'Ha, you must have bored him to sleep with your talk about mushrooms.'**_

"No I didn't... did I?" I wasn't sure, but I decided to let him sleep while I got our dinner cooked. It wasn't going anything fancy, just a quick meal for them to enjoy together.

But the real problem was when it came time to wake him up to eat it, he just looked too comfortable to wake up. _'And cute...'_ I thought to myself as I stared at him, sleeping on my bed. He just looked so peaceful, the way his chest was moving from his breathing. He had a warming smile on his lips, he must be really comfortable.

"Um, Kennen?" I quietly asked, not wanting to startle him. He responded by rolling over onto his side, facing away from me. "Kennen." I said again, taking a step closer to him but still with no answer.

_'Maybe I should just let him sleep,'_ I told myself, _'That last match must of taken a bit too much out of him.'_ I took a seat on the bed next to him, still debating how to tell him about my feelings towards him. I looked over my shoulder at him just sleeping there. I wish I could just cuddle up next to him and fall asleep too, the mere thought was making me kinda sleepy now too.

_'Dinner can wait.'_ I told myself as I laid down next to him, the sound of his breathing sounded soothing to me. I was still looking at him, how the lights were making his fur shine as bright as his eyes. He looked breathtaking, even when he was sleeping.

"Yes Teemo?" I heard him ask, the sudden sound of his voice almost made me jump.

"Oh um, I was just uh..."

"Watching me sleep?" He finished for me. I felt my cheeks grow warm with a blush and I quickly hid my face in a pillow, too embarrassed to even look at him. "Teemo, I know you're awake." I felt him move around on the bed, probably to look at me. I kept my face in the pillow, this isn't what I wanted to happen.

"Dinner is ready." I mumbled to him through the pillow.

_**'He didn't hear you.'**_

"Teemo, I'm not stupid." He told me, "There is something you aren't telling me is there?"

"Well," I said, lifting my head from my pillow. I just noticed how close he was to me, a few inches separated us. "There _might_ be something else." My eyes diverted their attention away from him.

"Might? Teemo, first I catch you staring at my ass; then I find you cooking me dinner without a second thought; and then I catch you watching me sleep." He was right, I guess there wasn't hiding from him anymore.

"I like you, okay? There I said it." I nearly shouted at him before I continue to ramble on for a bit more. "At first I thought it was just in a friendly way, but I have caught myself thinking about you quite often now. You're funny and smart and cute, plus that little laugh you do when you charge into battle is the most adorable thing I have ever heard., But I will understand if you don't like me back in that way, you can leave if you want or even not talk to me but atlea-"

The next thing I know, he was kissing me. I'm not sure what sparked this in him but I wasn't going to fight it. I leaned into it a bit, our lips pressing firmly against each other and it became clear that neither of us knew what we were doing. And just as quickly as the kiss started, it stopped.

"You know," He said, looking into my eyes, "You should learn when to shut up and stop embarrassing yourself."

"Yeah..." It was all I could say. My head was still spinning that he kissed me.

"How about we take a nap, hm?" He said.

"O-okay. But, why did you kiss me?" I know it was a stupid question but I felt like I needed to ask it.

"Well, maybe I like you too." He laid back down and patted the spot next to him.

"What do you mean maybe? How can you not be sure." I wasn't mad but just a bit curious as to what he meant by his answer.

"Well, growing up under the Kinkou didn't leave me much time with any... personal interests." He seemed a bit uneasy talking about it, "So I'm not sure how it feels to like someone."

"Oh okay, I understand what you mean." I said as I laid down next to him.

"Nap time?" He said, wrapping his arms around me. I melted into him, his warmth was just so inviting and comforting.

"Nap time..." I mumbled, cuddling into him a bit more as sleep overtook me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this might be confusing but I will try my best to describe what I want to do with this story. This story will have a minor storyline, it might not be addressed in every chapter but will slowly develop as their relationship continues. So it will mostly be one-shots for the entire story.<strong>

**I have a few ideas but reviews are welcome if you have any ideas too, either funny or romantic (or both!) Also, should I keep it in first-person or change it to third-person? Expect another chapter quite soon actually and until next time please Read and Review, Good bye.**


	2. Super Teemo!

"I feel like crawling into a hole and never coming back out." I said to Kennen as he patiently waited outside the dressing room for me.

I was currently at the league, and they said they had a new costume for me to wear to 'entertain' the summoners. Even if I felt offended and wronged in almost every possible way, I still had to listen to them and abide by my contract.

"Oh come on," I heard his voice call from the other side of the door, "It can't be _that _bad."

"Yes It can..." I grumbled to myself as I turned to walk near the door. "No laughing, okay?" I felt ridiculous for asking, even though I knew he would laugh.

"Don't worry love, I promise not to laugh." I heard him say, but it didn't help my current situation.

"Okay, here I come." I looked over my costume one last time before opening the dressing room door.

"Remember, no laughing." I reminded him as I stepped out from behind the door.

His eyes widened and I saw a smile creep along his face before he fell off the bench he was sitting on; laughing his ass off.

"No, ha ha ha, please make it stop!" I heard him say through his laughter. If gazes could set people on fire, I was pretty sure he would be melting right then.

_**'You could always just light him on fire anyway.'**_

"Ha ha ha, it hurts." He just kept laughing on the floor, holding his sides. I knew this was a bad idea; I wanted to hide this from him for as long as possible.

"I told you no laughing!" I ran back into the room and slammed the door closed. His laughter slowly died down and I heard him approach the door.

"Teemo, come back out."

"If you laugh again, so help me I will set you on fire." I threatened him.

"Well if you don't want me to laugh then I can't look at you."

"I knew I shouldn't have brought you here..." I slumped back down in the corner of the room. I would just take the costume off and forget about this whole thing, but the league needed a picture of me in it still.

"Teemo?" Kennen sounded a bit worried now, "I'm coming in." The door slowly opened and he walked in; I could tell he still found the whole thing funny though with the smile on his face.

"Just look at me! This is demeaning in almost every way possible!" I shouted at Kennen, who was still looking over my costume.

"So, ha, what is this one called?" Kennen asked, curious as to what the summoners were thinking when designing it.

"It's... Super Teemo." I said to him as I looked back in the mirror. A black mask was covering up my eyes and some sturdy yellow gloves covered my hands. My suit looked like something a child designed – it was a very tight blue jump suit with a red and yellow 'T' in the center. I even had a matching red cape.

"Super Teemo, that is just so-"

"Don't say funny." I finished for him, turning around to look him in the eyes, "I mean it."

"I was going to say cute." He took a step forward and kissed me, hoping to calm me down. "Besides, I could be worse, couldn't it?"

"I don't think so," I took one last look in the mirror, "How could it be worse?"

"They could have changed how your mushrooms look." He said, but the funny thing was, he didn't know they already did.

"They did change my mushrooms. They are just floating disks that look like the symbol on my chest."

And with that, he was on the floor laughing once more. I would kick his ass later for laughing, but I had to get this picture over with as fast as possible. I just hoped I wouldn't run into anyone in the halls.


	3. The First 'Date' Part 2

**Here's a continuation of The First 'Date', it might not be quite as long but here we go!**

**Characters are property of Riot Games.**

* * *

><p><p>

When I first woke up, I had a feeling of dread and sorrow. I wasn't holding Kennen anymore; I felt cold and empty. When I decided to open my eyes, I found that Kennen wasn't anywhere in sight. I sat up in my bed and looked outside the window, it seemed that it was late into the night.

"Kennen?" I just had to ask, maybe he was waiting or something, but not hearing an answer told me what I had already decided.

_**'Of course he wouldn't be here.'**_

"Why would he leave?" I got up and stretched, it always felt good to stretch after a good nap.

_**'Because he was never here.'**_

"Yes he was," I was talking to myself again, something that seemed to becoming a more frequent activity, "The dinner is still on the table."

I found the dinner on the table, but quickly noticed that some of it was eaten and the plate that was used was in the sink. _'I hope he liked it, but at least I knew he was here.'_

I found that I wasn't all that hungry anymore so I quickly packed it away in the refrigerator to eat later. While I was cleaning up the table, I found a note that someone must of wrote in a hurry. I quickly picked it up and opened the note, hoping for something that would tell him where Kennen might of gone.

_Teemo,_

_Sorry I had to leave in the middle of our_

_nap but Shen and Akali needed me for _

_something. Hope to see you later, I look_

_forward to another nap._

_ 3 Kennen_

_p.s. Dinner was great, you should cook_

_for us again sometime._

The note was comforting, but did he say he was going to see me later? I guess getting myself cleaned up wouldn't be such bad idea while he was out. A quick smell of me confirmed that I still had some smell from the previous fight on summoners rift. I decided to finished cleaning up from dinner before heading for the shower; maybe I could try and understand what happened earlier with Kennen.

The bathroom as the only other room in my flat, it took up a very small corner in the room; it was opposite of the kitchen. I grabbed the spare pair of clothes I keep here and headed for the bathroom. I quickly stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower. As the warm water washed over my smelly and stinky body, my thoughts traveled to Kennen again.

"Did he really want to start a relationship that fast?" I said aloud, reaching for the shampoo. "Although he did say he never had a relationship in the first place." I found the whole thing to be better then I could of ever imagined. In fact, I felt myself blushing at the fact that I was, in some form, dating Kennen now.

"So, maybe we should have a real date now," The shampoo was washing deep into my fur, "But where should we go?" I continued thinking for a bit, something might come up while I was finishing up my shower.

"Well, Morgana does own a bakery so maybe we can head over there for some desert." I smiled and washed the soap out of my fur.

"Morgana's Bakery? That sounds like a good idea." I almost jumped out of my fur when I heard Kennen's voice come from somewhere in my apartment

"Kennen, is that you?" I asked aloud.

_**'Of course it is, who else visits you?'**_

"Yeah, just got back from helping Shen, kinda let myself in. didn't mean to spook you." He explained.

"Oh no problem, wasn't sure where I would even find you if I had to anyway." I turned off the shower and hopped out, grabbing a towel to cover myself up. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes!" I shouted to him.

After drying myself off and doing a few other bathroom chores, I stepped out into the living room and saw Kennen looking out the window. He was still in his ninja garb, but his hood was down.

"Looking for something?" I asked, reaching for a glass in the cupboard to get a drink.

"It's just, look at the city from here," I heard his say as he kept looking out the window, "It's a great view from here. I've never seen a view like this before."

"Oh, yeah it's I nice view I guess." I said, taking a drink of water. "But you know, if we go up to the roof, we can get a better view." As soon as those words left my mouth, I saw a blur as he ran out of my place.

He might not know where to go exactly but at least Kennen was acting more like himself now. Full of energy and a bit curious. I bet growing up under the Kinkou didn't let him see much of the world. I bet the League is one of the few places he can have fun at.

"Kennen! You don't even know where to go!" I shouted, quickly trying to follow him as I heard him running around the hallways.

Finally making my way to the roof access, the door was slightly opened. I pushed it opened and saw Kennen sitting on the edge of the building. "Kennen?" It was hard to see him, the roof didn't have any lights.

"Look at the city..." I could hear him say to me as I stepped closer. He was simply looking out at Bandle city, his eyes were wide with amazement. "It must be nice having a view of the city like this."

"It's okay, I don't look at the city that much."

"Why not?" His gaze never left the city below them.

"Well, I travel and go on missions quite often."

"Well, sometimes you need to stop and look around at what you have close to you." He said, looking at me.

"Well, I have you close to me." I told him, putting my arm around his shoulders. He blushed at this and looked back towards the city, leaning into me a little bit.

The moon was shining down on the city, illuminating it and the residents that were still on the streets. A lot of the building still had their lights on, a few shops were packing up, and I even saw some couples walking the streets and looking up towards the stars. I had never taken the time out of my schedule to notice that the city still had to live and thrive into the late hours of the night. We both just sat there for a while, looking out into the city.

"Hey look, is that Rumble?" Kennen asked, pointing over towards the park. I could see what looked like Rumble's mech and him working on it, right before a small explosion could be seen.

"Uh oh, that didn't sound good." I said, hoping the engineering yordle was okay.

"I'm sure he will be okay, he explodes all the time when he is fighting."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I hope you're right Teemo, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my yordle." I knew that voice, it was Tristana. We looked behind us and saw her standing at the doorway, staring at me and Kennen. That's when I realized I still had my arm around him and quickly removed it.

"Oh, hey Tristana. What are you doing up here?" I stood up and nervously scratched my arm.

"I heard you guys come up here almost an hour ago, you make quite a bit of noise Ken." She told us. "I remembered that the door locks when closed, thought you guys might have gotten stuck." She just gave me a smirk and leaned against the door to keep it open.

"Nah we are fine, wait did you say an hour ago?" Kennen quickly stood up and looked at me, "I've gotta go, last thing I want to do is be late for my curfew." He gave me a quick kiss and ran past Tristana, waving goodbye to her.

I stood there for a moment, my legs felt a bit weak from the kiss and I had a goofy grin on my face. The only thing to snap me out of it was Tristana clearing her throat, there was a smirk on her face.

"Whats with the smirk?"

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face and let's go, I need to go and make sure Rumble is okay." She was waving me over to the door.

"Oh yeah, okay." I walked over to her, "Thanks for getting the door for us."

"Oh no problem, but we are talking later."

"About what?" I asked, leading the way back down the stairs.

"About you and Ken."

**There will be one more part to The First 'Date'. And some more one-shots while I work on it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews!**

**p.s. Posting this after staying up all night, might have errors and I'll fix during the day.**


	4. Camping Trip

**I got all of this from someone saying, 'Bonfire'? Oh well, here we go anyway some more Kennen X Teemo. Enjoy.**

I was quickly coming back to the clearing me and Kennen had set up at. I was getting some logs for our camp fire, also I took a minute to scout out the nearby area. It was actually a nice spot to go camping at; just a small clearing I had found while scouting one day. Plus it was only a hours walk from Bandle City, just in the nearby forest.

Kennen was sneaking off from some training today, and I was suppose to be scouting these woods overnight anyway, so we decided to make it a nice trip out for us. We had just set up camp when I volunteered to go and get some fire wood, and to do some actual scouting like I was suppose to. Kennen might be a bit of a wild yordle but I will still do my job.

"To uphold the scouts code." I said aloud, smiling at the catch phrase of mine.

I was just making it back to the campsite when I heard a noise from behind me. It wasn't too loud, like someone was trying to sneak up on me. My pace slowed and I stopped right next to the clearing of our sight, the noise stopped.

_'These woods should be safe,'_ I thought to myself, _'I scouted them earlier so I wouldn't have to do much tonight.'_ But I still wasn't sure what was out there.

_**'You should investigate.'**_

_'I'll tell Kennen first.'_ Once against talking to myself, something that wouldn't stop soon. Right when I decided to walk into the clearing I heard the noise again.

"Yeahahaha!" Something shouted from behind me, crashing into me and sending the logs flying out of my hands. I was laying on the ground with the thing that jumped on me, still on top of me.

"Get off!" I shouted, panic and fear was starting to set in as I was unaware of who my attacker was.

"And what if I don't?" Came the familiar voice that I had fallen in love with. All of that fear left me in the instant, knowing it was just Kennen just being himself.

"If you don't," I rolled over so we were facing each other, "Then you will force me to do this." And I quickly pulled him into a kiss. I felt his body weaken on top of me as my tongue forced it's way into his mouth. I let him start kissing back before I quickly flipped him over, positioning me top of him. I broke the kiss and stared at him, smirking.

"Oh, was that just so you could be on top?" He playfully asked me. The comment made me blush, thinking into it just a bit too much.

"Well, uh, I guess." I wasn't sure what to say. All I know was if I kept talking, I would just end up looking stupid again. He just smiled at me and pulled me into another kiss. We laid there for a few minutes, before stopping our make out session.

"Well then," He said as I got off of him, "Maybe you should do that more often." I offered a hand to help him up.

"Okay." He said as he grabbed my hand. "Although, maybe next time you could let me stay on top." I bet he could see a blush form on my cheeks. He quickly turned and started picking up the logs that I had dropped when he had jumped on me. "Sorry if I scared you, just got bored while I was waiting for you." I heard him say as he grabbed the last log.

"Don't worry about it." Part of me wanted to tell him not to do it again, since I was suppose to be scouting these woods in the first place. I know they weren't dangerous, who would even be out this far away from town anyway.

"Okay, that's the last one." He turned to me with several logs in his arms, "Where do you want them to go?"

"Just set them down next to the tent, I'll make the camp fire in just a bit."

"Aye aye Captain Teemo." He told me, I could hear him chuckle as he walked away.

"I told you not to call me that!" I shouted at him, following him to the tent.

"I know, I know. I'm just joking." He said, dropping the logs by the tent. "Besides, you're too cute to be a captain." I enjoyed his comments like that, it always made me feel good.

"Well thank you Kenny." I teased. His quickly shot me a death glare at the nickname, knowing how much he loathed it. "What? I'm just joking."

"Of course you are." He dropped the glare.

Several hours went by as darkness started to descend upon the forest, the moonlight casting an eerie glow all around us. I had just set up the fire and we sat around it, simply looking up at the stars.

"Why are there so many?" Kennen asked me, as though I knew the answer.

"I don't know." The fire was providing enough warmth for us as we laid on the ground, hands entwined with each other.

"Oh look!" He shouted, pointing up at a shooting star. "What was that?"

"That's called a shooting star," I explained, "When you see one you make a wish and it is suppose to come true."

"Really?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yep, just a little kids tale though."

"You don't believe in wishes?"

"It's not that I don't believe in them," I explained, "I just don't have anything to wish for."

"Oh really?" He said, looking over at me.

"Well, I have everything I need right here." I said, looking into his eyes. His face grew bright red and he playfully swatted at my face.

"That was so cheesy."

"Yeah, it was wasn't it." We both started laughing at my cheesiness.

Snap!

Our laughing immediately stopped as we heard something make noise in the woods. We have been hearing things all night, but that was just too loud to simply be an animal walking nearby. We quickly stood up, hands still together, and looked around. There was another snap and it came from behind us. We turned around to see a light in the forest, slowly getting closer and closer to us.

"_-over here."_ We heard someone say, the voice sounded a bit familiar.

"Who is that?" Kennen asked, I could feel him tense up just a bit.

"How should I know?" I asked, gripping his hand a bit tighter.

"_How much further?"_ That voice sounded a bit different, maybe even a little feminine. In fact, it sounded like just like.

"Tristana!" I shouted, not sure how or why. We saw the light stop and heard the footsteps come to a halt. We all stood there for a moment, no one seemed to know what to do next.

"Teemo!" I heard her shout back.

"Yeah it's me!" I calmed down a bit, "Come here!"

The light started heading towards us, our campfire gladly telling them where we are. Shortly after I called her over we saw Rumble and Tristana appear out of the darkness of the forest. Rumble was holding a makeshift torch.

"What are you two doing out here this late?" I asked the two yordles who were crashing our romantic getaway.

"I could ask you two the same thing," Tristana snapped at me, "Aren't you on duty anyway?" Her expression changed when she noticed that Kennen was standing next to me, our hands were still entwined. "Oh. Hi Kennen."

"Hey Tristana." We all just stood there for a moment, no one saying a word at how awkward the scene had become in just an instant.

"Anyway," Rumble said, breaking the silence, "I wanted to show Trist this clearing that you can see EVERY star up in the sky." He looked around at our camp. "And it looks like you found it."

"Yeah, I found it while scouting the other day, so we decided to camp out for the night."

"I can see that." Tristana said, following Rumble into our camp. "Well, got any food around here? I could sure eat something" She took a seat next to the campfire.

"Well, we have some food left in our tent." I told them, letting go of Kennen's hand.

"Don't bother yourself, I'll get it." Rumble said, throwing his torch into the bonfire and hurrying over to the tent.

"_Do they have any manners?"_ I heard Kennen whisper to me.

"_They could, lets just give them some food and hope they leave."_ I was too polite to just kick them out, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't. Hopefully when they get food in their stomachs they will leave.

"Are you two just going to stand there all night?" Tristana asked, patting the ground next to her, "Take a load off." I heard Kennen sigh and we walked over to the fire, taking seat across from where Tristana was sitting.

"Just bring my backpack out here and I will find it for you!" I shouted in Rumbles direction.

"Yeah just one second!" He shouted back. "You know, your tent smells. I think it's time to get a new one."

"Uh..." I looked over at Kennen, his face was turning bright red along with mine.

"Do you sweat a lot or something? 'Cuz that's all I can smell in here." If it was possible I think my face got even redder. I looked over at Tristana who made eye contact with me.

"Why are you two blushing?" She asked, although a moment later she realized what it was he was smelling. "Oh, ha ha!" She started laughing and rolling around on the ground. I looked over to see Kennen hide his face in his arms in embarrassment And Rumble was still being as oblivious as he usually was.

"What's so funny?"

"Rumble!" Tristana shouted through laughs, "Just think for a minute, okay sweety?"

"Think about what?" Still oblivious.

"What do you think Teemo and Kennen were doing in that tent all day?" She just came right out with it.

"Hey!" I shouted, not wanting to hear this anymore. "It wasn't all day..." I mumbled after my outburst. Before Tristana could respond to me Rumble started shouting and we heard thrashing from inside the tent.

"Ah! Are you serious!" He must of started panicking as he almost literally flew out of the tents entrance. "That's where you keep the food at!" He shouted at us, Kennen still had his face hidden. He looked over at Tristana who was still chuckling to herself.

"Rumble, come here." She walked over and grabbed his hang. "Let's just go and leave these love birds alone, okay?"

"Yeah, I've lost my appetite anyway." He said as he and Tristana started leaving the camp.

"Sorry for disrupting you two, talk to you later!" She shouted as they made their way out of the campsite.

We just sat there for a moment in silence before I spoke up, "Well that was, interesting." I heard Kennen's muffled agreement as he kept his face hidden. "I know I won't hear the end of that."

"You know what?" Kennen said as he finally looked over at me.

"What?" I asked, seeing his face still had a bit of a blush to it. Before I knew it, Kennen had pulled me into a kiss, much like I had before. It had caught me off guard, but I had soon found myself leaning into it.

He broke away from the kiss for a moment to say, "Why don't we go and make your tent smell some more?" He picked me up and carried me off to the tent where we continued the kiss.

**I tried my best, and maybe I'm just not that good, but I couldn't get this story to 'flow' how I wanted. Or get it to flow better? I don't know, but I'm still happy with the end results.**

**As for The First 'Date' part 3, still in production. And yes, it was held off for this story.**


	5. The First 'Date' Part 3

**I know Rumble, judging from his Lore, hates Heimerdinger. And that Heimerdinger doesn't live in Bandle City, but I'm not following that, so just go along with it.**

**Felt like explaining this, because it has started to bug me, for some reason that I still am not aware of. The time line of this story seems to be everywhere, so this is what I thought of.**

**Stories with the title, The First 'Date' in it are part of the real storyline of their relationship.**

**All of my one-shots and single chapters take place some time after this, just to keep continuity all together, because I like my continuity in one piece. I don't really know how long I will keep at this series, but if/when I do end it then all of the little stories will placed after The First 'Date'. Unless otherwise specified.**

**Thank you for listening, I mean reading. Now for what you're really here for, more Kennen X Teemo!**

**Tennen or Kemo! Take your pick!**

**The First 'Date' Part 3.**

After Kennen had run off from the rooftop, and Tristana went to save Rumble from himself; I headed back to my apartment to try and get some sleep. 'Try' was the key word though because it seemed that no matter what I did, I just couldn't fall asleep. Just too much had happened in the past few hours for my mind to comprehend.

Kennen. Kennen had happened and he is the reason why I cannot sleep. My mind was just full of so many different emotions; joy, happiness, confusion,guilt. I'm just not sure how to concentrate on what was important, "Kennen likes me." Saying it out loud seemed to help calm me down.

I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling, "Kennen likes me."

_**'Stop talking to yourself.'**_ The voice said to me.

"No." I rarely even acknowledged that voice, but tonight will just show how mentally unstable I might be right now.

_**'Don't try to justify me.'**_

"I will justify you if I can, crazy voice." That is what I would call it, the side that came out when I was fighting.

_**'If I am just there for fighting, why am I here now?'**_

"I hate you," I told myself, "Stop making sense."

_**'Don't hate me, you know you like it when I am here.'**_

"And what makes you say that?" I wasn't sure why I was letting him get to me so much, plus it isn't helping my sleepless night.

_**'Because I am the only one who understands you.'**_

"Stop that!" I shouted, rolling over and putting a pillow over my ears. A failed attempt to try and block out the voice.

_**'Stop what?'**_

"Stop making sense! You're suppose to be just some crazy voice in my head, but look. You're making more sense then me at the moment."

_**'Well, maybe you should just listen to me more often.'**_

"If I did that, I bet everything would be on fire in just a few hours." I know how he operates, since he's me. Now I am more confused then anything else right now.

_**'See, there you go. Now that is a good idea, burn everything to the ground!'**_ The voice sounded happy for once.

"No! Not again, no more setting things on fire." I told it, "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

_**'Last time? So what if a few people got hurt, it happens.'**_

"Hurt!" I had let go of the pillow at some point and was now just yelling at myself in the darkness. "We killed... we killed..." I couldn't bring myself to say what had happened that night. I started crying my eyes out and pulled the pillow back on top of my face, sleep had found me at some point during the night.

"Teemo! Open up, I know you're in there!" I almost jumped out of my bed when the pounding at my door started. The pillow that was covering my face slid to the side, tear stains could be seen on it. A quick glance at the window told me it was at least daylight out, but I had more then likely slept in a bit to long.

"Teemo! Don't make me bust your door down!" I heard Tristana shout again, pounding on my door still. I sighed and made my way over to my door, for fear of its safety.

"One second." I told her through the door as I unlocked it, "Come in." I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now, knowing she would want to talk about last night.

"Where have you been?" She asked as the door opened up, "You missed morning roll-call and I decided to-" She stopped when she finally made her way around the door and looked at me. "Oh."

I must have looked like a mess to make her stop in her tracks. She just stood there for a moment before slowly closing the door and walking over to me.

"What?" I asked, not sure what it was she was looking at.

"You look like a mess."

"Oh, sorry. I had a rough night." I told her, walking over to a kitchen chair and taking a seat.

"Rough night? I thought you and Kennen were together now, how is that bad?" She just stood in front of me.

"Not that, I haven't been happier in a long time. But after you both left and I came back here..." I stopped right there. The 'voice' that talked to him was the side that came out during combat, to help take the burden of killing other champions. But it doesn't end just there, it tends to haunt him a little bit off the field too, just like last night. Tristana was the only one who knew it affected him this much, she was the only one he felt he could trust.

"Teemo?" She was worried when I grew silent.

"When I came back here, the voice started talking to me again."

"Okay," She said, taking a seat next to me, "What did it say this time?"

I told her about the conversation I had with myself last night and she just listened. That's all I really needed was just someone to listen to me when it came to things like this, I wasn't expecting much feedback from her but she surprised me.

"I see, so why do you think it was talking to you last night?" She asked after listening to me ramble on about it for a few minutes.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I just think it likes to mess around with me." I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable talking about it anymore. "Enough about me, what about you? How did rescuing Rumble go last night?"" She seemed to notice that I was done talking about it and she answered my question.

"Well, by the time I got there he had jumped into the fountain to put out the flames. Good thing he wasn't hurt at all, although he did smell like burnt hair." We laughed after that for a little bit.

"Well, did you make your move last night?" She had been talking about asking Rumble out for a bit now and I was wondering if she had fallen through with her plan yet.

"No, not yet," She said, shaking her head, "Besides, I think I would want him to make the first move anyway."

"What? But you are always talking about asking him out."

"Yeah yeah, but wouldn't that make me seem needy?" She asked me, "Shouldn't the man be the one to make the first move?"

"Well, I guess? I mean, in my case it would have been a man either way. Besides, do you think Rumble even notices you?"

"What do you mean by THAT!" She gave me a death glare.

"No no no, I didn't mean it like that." I had to save my skin now, or risk it being blown up in a few seconds, "I meant that he might not notice your advances on him. He is always busy with his inventions, working with Heimerdinger, so he might not even be thinking about relationships at the moment." She looked away from me, as if she was pondering this.

"Well then," She seemed to still be angry with me, "You are going to go and talk to him for me."

"Okay, yeah. I will get right on that." I said to her, jokingly. "And you will go and talk to Kennen for me."

"Okay, sure." She quickly responded, the joke must of gone right over her head.

"No, I was joking," I told her, "Why would I go and talk to Rumble for you?"

"Because we are friends." She looked at me with big wide eyes.

"Yeah but..." She fluttered her eyes a couple of times. "Fine." I pouted a bit.

"Goodie!" She said, standing up. "Do this for me and I will owe ya, big time."

"Whatever." I stood up and walked over towards the bathroom. "I'll talk to him later, after I shower."

"Yeah, you really need one." She said as she hurried out the door before I could protest anymore with her. I wasn't to sure what to even do, but it beat sitting around and doing nothing for the rest of the day.

The door's to Heimerdinger's workshop were intimidating and quite big for a yordle of any size. There were plenty of sounds coming from the other side, as if the building was working on itself. I stuck my hand out and gave it a good knocking, but the sounds continued. I stood there for a moment, but thinking he didn't hear me I gave it another knocking; louder this time.

"Yes yes, I heard you the first time!" I heard someone shout from the other side over the noises, it was Heimerdinger. "And don't knock so many times, it distracts me from my work." The door suddenly flew open and there he was, standing right in front of me.

"Oh, hey Heim." I greeted him, he was a bit intimidating this close up.

"It's Heimerdinger and what do you need. You are distracting me from my work." I shot a quick glance behind him to see one of his many turrets on, what looked like, and operating table. He must be upgrading them, again.

"Is, um, Rumble here?" I quietly asked him.

"Rumble?" He said, turning back around and walking over to his desk, "He doesn't get many visitors during the day, or at all." He hopped up onto a chair and continued his turret upgrade.

"Oh, um, thanks." I stepped into the workshop, it was my first time here. It was amazing that this was the building used by one of the smartest yordles to have ever lived, and it was this messy. Parts were thrown about the room, plates of unfinished suppers lined some of the work benches, and even some old machines that had blown up were still in their detonation spots.

"Are you done sightseeing?" He asked over his work, he must not like me gawking at the mess his workshop was in. "He's in the back, working on the confounded mech of his." I simply nodded and headed towards the back, towards the only other door I could see in the workshop. I knocked on that door, "I told you to stop knocking!" Heimerdinger shouted at me once again. I was about to shout back at him but the door opened, smoke poured out and a coughing Rumble stepped forward.

"Keep it down old man!" He shouted, unaware of my presence at the time. "Oh, Teemo. What brings you here?"

"Oh well, I wanted to-" I started saying, before Heimerdinger cut me off.

"Rumble! You better not have anything on fire back there" The smoke was starting to pour into the main work area near Heimerdinger. "I swear, if you would suck up your pride and look at how my turrets are built. You could improve your machine tenfold!"

"I think he could improve his manners tenfold." He mumbled to me, I laughed.

"I heard that!"

"You hear everything!" Rumble shouted back, "Come on Teemo, let's talk in my room. He pulled me in and quickly closed the door before Heimerdinger could continue shouting at him.

The one thing I noticed was how much cleaner Rumble kept his work area. It wasn't nearly the size of Heim's, just big enough for his mech to fit. A big door in the back showed how he got it in and out, piles of spare parts were in the corner.

"So," He said, taking a seat in the only chair in the room, "What did you stop by for?"

Oh, yeah," It was time to get this over with, "Well it's about Tristana." I told him.

"Oh okay, I see whats going on."

"Oh you do?" I let out a sigh of relief, glad he wasn't as oblivious as he let on, "Well that makes this much easier then."

"Yep, you finally want to tie the knot with Trist, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah I- wait what?" His statement caught me off guard, "No. How many times do I have to tell people, me and Trist are just friends."

"Uh hu, of course you two are." He said, mocking me just a bit. "If you want advice, I can help dude. Trust me, I know how to deal with the ladies." I wanted to laugh out loud so bad at the comment, knowing how he hasn't noticed Tristana's advances on him at all, but I kept my cool.

"Well I," I wasn't sure how to respond without just shouting, "Tristana like you!" to his face.

"Will it help if we pretend we aren't talking about Tristana?" He said, "Just say, some yordle girl that you like?" Well that isn't true, but it will have to work.

"Okay, fine. Whatever," Maybe I could get him to realize that Tristana has been hitting on him, plus get some dating advice; or if he has any at all.

"Okay, so. There is this girl that you like, right?"

"Um, there is a friend that I like, yes." I told him, he seemed to ponder my wording, but only for a moment.

"Okay, what do you need to know?"

"Well, I want to take this friend on a date, but I don't know where too." This was true, I wanted to take Kennen on a real first date sometime soon.

"Okay, so what does this friend like to do?" The question caught me off-guard. I didn't know too much about Kennen, but I did know one thing.

"He likes to listen to Sona's music." I told him. I caught my slip up after I had said 'he' but Rumble didn't seem to notice.

"I see, well you know she plays in Bandle City every now and then. Maybe you could take your friend there. Maybe go out and eat first, go there as an after show or something, you know what I am saying?"

"Yeah." I muttered, the idea was simply, well, simple. I almost wondered why I didn't think about it myself in the first play. "I bet Kennen would like that."

"Kennen? I thought we were talking about Tristana?" Rumble asked, giving me a really weird look.

"Oh um," I felt my face turn bright red and I looked up away from him. "I was talking about Kennen."

"Why were you talking about Kennen? And taking him out on a date? I don't-" He just stopped mid sentence, as if the answer hit him in the face. "Oh, really? I mean, not to make it sound bad but I just didn't know you were, well..." He just stopped right there as an awkward silence filled the room. I looked back up at him, but he had the look on his face as if he was still trying to figure it out.

"You know, I did come here to talk about Tristana." I told him, "She likes you." I didn't care anymore at the moment.

"What?" He immediately stood from his chair and looked at me, shocked. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, she has been flirting with you for the past couple of weeks now."

"Oh well, now that you mention it." He seemed to think back on it for a second, "Wait, so did you come here to just tell me that?"

"Well, she didn't want me to just come right out with it, don't tell her I did though okay?"

"Yeah sure." He sat back into his seat, still shocked at the news.

_'Could be have really been that oblivious?'_ I thought to myself. "Just, go and talk to her tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, I will get right on that."

"Okay." I was happy, my mission was accomplished even if I had cheated. I turned and headed for the door, but he stopped me as I opened the door.

"Wait Teemo. Were you serious about Kennen? That you like him?" I looked back at him.

"Yeah and if you can, just leave this between us two okay?"

"Yeah, of course. You have my word." He nodded his head.

"Thanks." I gave him a wave goodbye and headed back out into Heimerdinger's work area. He didn't say anything to me as I left, he must have been too busy working on his machines. Little did I know that he heard the end of our conversation, and he didn't like it; not one bit.

**Kind of made Teemo a bit more psychotic then I had planned, but if this story goes on for a while it will all be explained in due time.**


	6. Valentine MRated

**Well here you go forumites! You did what I asked and I shall deliver.**

**First time writing anything m-rated so let me know how I did, lol.**

**And for those who only read on here, I made a post on the LoL Fan Fiction Forums saying that if my latest chapter got +15 before Valentine's day that I would write this... and they did it.**

**So here you go everyone and Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Warning M-Rated Chapter! Cute yordle sex is in this chapter. **

I nervously tugged at the collar of the suit I was wearing.

"Just relax Teemo," My date, Kennen, was telling me as he sat across from me at the restaurant table.

"Okay."

"This is nice," He said, looking at me, "We haven't been out to eat for far too long." I felt his leg brush up against mine under the table.

We decided to go out for Valentine's Day, just a nice restaurant in Bandle City. It was one of the few times we would be out in public together, being this open about our relationship. I was still a bit nervous about it though, being this open. Plus, dressing up wasn't something I usually did. I pulled at my tie again, my nervousness made it seem a bit to tight.

"Stop it," He playfully swatted at my hand, "You are going to mess it up."

"I know I know," I said, pulling my hand away. I looked over at him, the candle light giving him a warm glow to his fur. I smiled and kept staring at him, knowing I was lucky to have someone like him in my life.

"What? What is it?" He said, blushing a bit. I was about to say something, but the waitress showed up to take our orders.

"Well that was great." Kennen said, holding my hand and leaning on me. After we finished eating at the restaurant we decided to stop at the park. The park was surprisingly empty for it being Valentine's Day. We just sat there, holding each other and watching the sky grow darker as the night went on.

"So," Kennen said, breaking our silence, "Happy Valentine's Day." It was one of the first holidays being a couple, I could tell we were both a bit nervous about what should happen next.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I turned towards him and gave him a quick kiss, but it seemed like he wanted more then a simple kiss. He pulled on my tie in an attempt to get me closer to him, to help deepen our kiss. We sat on the bench for a couple of minutes as our make-out session started to heat up. During the we had started to shed some of our clothes, without even noticing. Our ties and jackets were tossed onto the ground next to us. I was just glad my tie was off or else Kennen's tongue would be chocking me to death. A fall off the bench broke our session and we just laid on the ground. I looked over at him, and he at me, and noticed that we had shed some of our clothes already.

"Oh, um, it looks like we got a bit carried away." I said, standing up to pick up our clothes. As I reached for my tie something shoved me into a bush that was next to the bench we were sitting in moments ago.

"I need you Teemo." I heard Kennen say in my ear as he nipped at it. A shiver of pleasure went through my body whenever he talked to me like that.

"But, we are in the park," I tried pleading, "We should get back to my place before-" I was cut off by Kennen thrusting his tongue into my mouth and assaulting it. It looks like he needs me, and he needs me now. He quickly got my shirt off and started to kiss his way down my chest.

"Oh Ken..." I moaned as he kept kissing my stomach and working my pants off. From all of the kissing and touching, I felt myself getting hard; him clawing at my pants was also helping with it. We had been intimate a few times before, but it was still something we were getting used to.

"It looks like Captain Teemo-"

"If you finish that sentence I will just walk away." I know he likes to make that joke, but it bugs me to no end. I didn't even have to be looking at him to know he was laughing to himself.

As he got my pants and underwear off, I felt a bit exposed. Not because I was in front of Kennen, but the fact that we were doing _this_ in the middle of the part and that anyone could find us at any point; and at the same time, it turned me on just a bit more.

As soon as I felt him take me into his mouth, my mind started to get foggy and hazy with the pleasure I was feeling. My hands found their way to his head, guiding his head up and down as he gave me a blow job.

"Oh Ken," I moaned again, blushing, "Your mouth is so warm." It was making me feel all tingly and warm on the inside. He didn't say anything, but he did start to work faster at his pumping. It was an amazing feeling, him working his way up and down on my shaft. I felt him move around a bit as he positioned himself above me.

"You don't get to have all of the fun love." He stopped his sucking as I worked off his pants, and his underwear, before he continued his task of getting me off.

I heard him moan on me as I started to suck on him. I tasted some of his pre-cum that started leaking out of his tip. It had a heavenly taste to it, and I wanted more of it. We started timing our thrusts in sync with each other. The air started to fill with the sounds of us moaning and the smell of sex as we continued to suck each other for a few minutes.

I was starting to lose it as we kept going, the sounds and the smells sent me over the edge first. I felt myself climax into Kennen's mouth, which he eagerly drank up. But before I could relax I heard his breathing hitch, so I started bobbing more and more to help keep him in that ecstasy of the afterglow. His cum poured into my mouth and I accepted its taste. That was something sweet to it, something that made me feel great. After he stopped cumming he turned around and faced me, I could see a bit of my cum on his lips.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss our tongues wrestled as we laid in the bush that now smelt of sex and sweat. I could taste myself in his saliva, and he could taste himself on mine. He broke the kiss when he felt me getting hard under him, a devious smile crept along his face.

"Ken?" I felt a bit childish at the nickname I would call him from time to time.

"Yes?" The smile was still on his face.

"Would you mind taking me? Right here, right now?" I was usually the one to enter him, but I was feeling very submissive with him on top of me. Maybe that was his plan all along, who knows.

"Anything for you." He said, giving me another kiss before I turned over. I got on my hands and knees, the first time I realized how cold the ground really was. "Give me just a minute." I felt him position himself behind me, he was grinding himself along my entrance; teasing me.

"Oh, Ken. Come on, don't tease me." I whimpered from my current position.

"Okay then." He said, before thrusting himself into me, the cum from before providing enough lubricant.

I almost shouted as I felt him enter me to quickly, it was something I was still getting use to. He just stood there for a second as he was fully in me, letting me get use to his size.

"Okay, you can continue." I told him, preparing myself for his assault in my ass. He started out slow at first, knowing how I liked it, before his pace got faster and faster. I had stopped caring about staying quiet and was now moaning out loud, not caring if anyone found them. I was thrusting with him, making him penetrate me deeper and deeper with each thrust. It felt wonderful as he was taking me, the pleasure was beyond anything I could imagine.

"Te, you're so tight," Kennen told me, his thrusting was still gaining speed, "I love it."

I could feel myself getting closer to another climax as he started hitting my sweet spot inside me. I nearly shouted when he did that, the pleasure being overwhelming. I felt one of his hands move under me to help get me off even more.

"Oh Ken! I'm- I'm going- I'm going to Cuuuuuum!" I shouted as I lost myself in ecstasy, the feeling of him being in me and touching me brought me to orgasm. As I was riding my orgasm out, I felt myself tighten around him, his thrusts getting harder and harder until.

"Tem, I'm cumming!" He thrust once more and unleashed his load inside of me, filling me with his warmth.

We both fell to the ground as we laid there in an afterglow of our orgasms I felt him pull himself out and crawl up next to me. He gave me one last kiss before nuzzling into my back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Teemo."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kennen."


	7. In Memory

**In Memory...**

The day was cloudy and rainy, it was a day where no one would want to do anything because of the weather. I sat there in the cemetery, in the rain that was coming down from the gray sky. Looking down at the stone in front of me, it was when I fully realized that the person was dead. It seemed like just yesterday, I had gone to visit her at her small house here, in Bandle City.

"Teemo," A worried voice came from behind me, "Do you want to be alone for a moment?"

I turned around and saw Kennen standing there behind me, he was donning a black suit that matched the one I was wearing. Our fur was starting to get matted down and clumping up from the rain.

"If you wouldn't mind..." I told him. He smiled and patted me on the back before steeping back and letting me be alone.

I turned back to the freshly placed tombstone and sat down next to it.

"Hi Grandma," Silence answered me, "It's me, Teemo. I'm not really sure how to start this, but I love you." The rain kept falling down on top of me as I sat there at my grandma's headstone. "I know I didn't get to see you that often, but you meant a lot the family. I remember going to your house for Hallows End and during the Winter Festival, that was always a lot of fun. Even as you grew older, the parties only got better and started to mean more to us as a family."

It felt great to remember the good times, tears started to form in my eyes and I had to wipe them away to clear my vision. "And when you started getting sick, we were there to care for you; the entire family was. Each passing day with you here, at our sides, was starting to become more and more precious. We were to worried to think about your future, just wanting keep making your present special. And then, we got the call from the hospital."

The tears were starting to fall now, much like the rain. "That was when we realized how much time we had left with you. How each passing moment could be your last for me, and for our family. It didn't seem fair at first, that you went from healthy to death bed in a simple day; but it happened. It just wasn't something I was able to comprehend at the time, death was just something I would hide myself from."

"And then," I chocked, trying to say the next line, "You had died. And I couldn't see you anymore." My hands were at my eyes, crying and not caring if Kennen saw me like this. I heard him walk up to me through my heavy breathing and crying.

"It will be okay Teemo." he sat down and put his arm around me.

"I know," I said through my crying, "I'm just going to miss her."

"Then don't miss her," He told me, "She will be here, ready to listen to you; ready to have someone to visit her." He was making some sense, it made me feel a little better.

"I guess I can. She will be here to listen to me, won't she?"

"Of course she will be, as will I." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You can't let death slow you down, it happens and it is natural. But if you are willing to remember then, they never truly leave you."

"Thank you." I gave him a kiss back, on the lips this time. The rain was starting to some down even harder and the wind was picking up.

"Maybe we should get inside before we get sick." He asked.

"You go ahead," I told him, "I will be right behind you." He nodded and hurried inside the funeral home. I simply sat at the tombstone for a couple more minute before heading inside.

**I love you Grandma Labombard!**

**In memory of**

**Roseline Fain Labombard**

**1922-2012**

**This is in an AU from my story. I know this doesn't have anything to do with Teemo and Kennen's relationship, but this is how I deal with death. Through writing.**


	8. The First 'Date' Part 4

**The First 'Date' Part 4.**

**What is this? Plot in my romance story? Of course! All of the plot!**

* * *

><p>The sun was shining as I made my way through Bandle City. There were plenty of yordles out, enjoying this beautiful day. I would be too, if my mind wasn't wandering around a too much. I was mainly thinking about how Tristana's talk with Kennen went, if she actually did it. Knowing her, she probably didn't or something came up. But if it did happen, what she talked to him about.<p>

"What am I going to do if she didn't get to talk to him." I thought out loud. It made me uneasy thinking that I would have to talk with Kennen about dating. He was just so innocent, or unsure, about everything. "And I don't want to mess this up."

"Teemo!" I stopped staring at the ground and looked up towards the voice. I saw Tristana making her way over to me, it seemed like she had something important to tell me.

"Hey Trist, what's up?"

"Well, let's say Kennen can't wait to see you tonight. He is at his parents house for the weekend from Ionia. So you need to get over there whenever you can and make your move on him."

" 'Make my move?' Why do you talk like that, so blunt and open about everything."

"Well, what is the point about hiding behind confusing sentences with multiple meanings?" She asked back and before I could answer she asked. "So, did you talk to Rumble?"

"Yes I did." I told her what happened when I talked with Rumble, she laughed when I told her that he thought I was there to talk about her and me.

"Why doesn't anyone just understand that we are just friends." She commented, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Who knows."

"Anyway, so he is going to stop by tonight?" She asked.

"That's what he said." Her face lit up with a smile and she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, thank you Teemo!" She was shouting at me.

"Yeah, just let me go please, some yordles are staring."

"Oh." She let me go and looked around at the few yordles that had stopped what they were doing. Staring at the two well known yordles in the middle of the city.

"Huh, well this doesn't help that whole 'We aren't dating' thing."

"No, it does not. I'm going to go and get ready for Rumble," She turned and headed for the apartment, "I will talk to you later!"

"Bye!" I shouted to her as she slowly left my sight. "Time to go and find Kennen." I told myself and I left to go to his parents house, with a smile on my face and a spring in my step.

* * *

><p>I had been to Kennen's house one other time, back when he first joined the League. I welcomed him to it and told him it was great to see another yordle in the rankings. That was the first time we had ever met and he stole my heart. It was on the outskirts of the city, with a few other houses that had farms. I wasn't sure if Kennen and his family were farmers, before he joined the Kinkou.<p>

I stepped up to the front door and knocked a few times, waiting for someone to answer.

_**'What if his parents don't like you?'**_

"Why wouldn't they..." And I stopped talking before realizing one thing. _'Do they know their son is gay? Maybe they won't like that and kick me out? Maybe they do but won't like me?'_ In a few simple seconds, I became aware of just how vulnerable I am in this situation. I was starting to panic and look around as I waited for someone to answer the door.

_**'Ha! This is going to be good.'**_

"No it isn't!" I shouted before looking back at the door to a very confused female yordle. It was Kennen's mother, she was simply staring at me and looked around.

"Who were you yelling at?" She asked.

"Oh um, no one. J-Just myself, is um Kennen home?" I asked.

_**'That is a great way to start. Who introduces themselves to their mates parents anyway?'**_

"Oh, sorry. Um, I'm Teemo." I told her, still trying to stay clam, "And I can assume you are Kennen's mother?"

"Yes I am, but please just call me Sulloa," She smiled and opened the door for me, "I wasn't expecting more company for Kennen. He normally doesn't get visitors when he is home from Ionia or the League." She had that motherly aura about her that just made me feel happy, my nervousness was slowly dieing as I entered the house.

"Oh yeah, Tristana stopped by a bit ago didn't she?" I asked as I stepped inside the house. The living room seemed bigger on the inside, a few chairs and a lamp is all that occupied the room.

"Yes, the loud yordle girl." She added, closing the door.

"Yeah, she can be a bit loud. I didn't think about that." I took a seat in one of the chairs. It was a really nice chair, nicer than the others in the room.

"What do you mean by, 'I didn't think about that'?" She asked me.

"Oh, um." There was really no easy way to answer, but was saved when Kennen entered the room. He wasn't wearing his ninja garb, but instead some normal civilian clothing. It was weird to see him dressed like that, but none the less I was happy to see.

"Teemo!" He shouted, his face lighting up with joy as he jumped on me. He gave me a quick kiss and a hug, which was a bit uncomfortable doing that in a chair.

_**'Wow, kissing him in front of his own mother? I never thought you had it in you.'**_

I pushed Kennen off of me and immediately stood up form the seat and just looked at the stunned mother in front of me. Her face had a slight blush to it and she looked a bit shocked.

"Well then, that is not how I wanted this to go today." I said, hoping it would ease a bit of the tension in the air. It didn't.

"Oh, um. Mom, this is Teemo. My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" She asked, looking back and forth at us two.

"Well, I don't think we are dating yet. We haven't even had a real date yet," I told her, "But I really like your son and would love to have dinner with him tonight."

"Oh dinner! I will go and get dressed!" Before we could say anything, Kennen had ran back off down the hall he had come from.

"So..." I looked over to his mother, who was still in a state of shock. "Any questions?" I sat down in the chair.

"I... Kennen is gay? Not to sound bad or anything, but I just never asked I guess. Or even thought of the possibility." She sounded like me a bit, just talking to herself out loud.

"Well, I wasn't sure either. But last night, we were hanging out and got to talking about it."

"I see. And you like him?" She asked, slowly walking to one of the other seats in the room.

"Of course, ever since I first met him. Just his energy, his mobility. He just keeps going and going and I like that about him." I found myself blushing as I spoke about Kennen.

"Well, I am happy for you guys," I looked at her in surprise when she said that, "I thought he was acting a bit more cheerful than usual when he came home. Although, I thought it was because he met a girl. But who knows when it comes to love."

"Yeah, who knows." We shared a laugh.

"So, where are you going for dinner?" She asked suddenly, growing interest our relationship.

"Oh, yeah for dinner. I am going to take him to-" I was cut off by a voice I haven't heard yet calling from the hallway.

"Sulloa! Is someone else here?" It sounded like Kennen's father, my stomach just turned in on itself. "I thought the loud girl left."

"Kennen has another... friend over. We are just talking before they leave."

"I'm gonna come and meet him." He wasn't helping my nervousness, I could feel myself shaking a bit as I heard him walk down the hallway. I looked at Sulloa, she just gave me a warm smile and mouthed 'don't worry'. It didn't calm me much, but I should try to relax.

His dad looked just like him, except a bit bigger and his fur was slightly darker. It was apparent Kennen got most of his looks from his mother. He looked over at me and just stared, looking me up and down for a few seconds. I started to shake a bit, hoping I hadn't done anything wrong yet.

"So, you are Kennen's friend?" He asked

"Yes sir, I am-" I said, but before I could stand up from the chair or finish, he cut me off.

"I know who you are, Scout Captain Teemo of the Mothership." He said, "I happen to know that you have taken a certain 'liking' to my son." He just stood there, glaring at me as I slowly sank in my chair. Feeling smaller and smaller by the second.

"Yes..." I mumbled.

"Speak up son, I couldn't hear you." He said, waiting for my response.

"Yes," I aid a bit louder, "It is true that I like your son in a romantic way."

"I see," He rubbed his chin and looked over at Sulloa for a second before turning back to me, "And what are your intentions with my son?"

"In-in-intentions?" I stuttered, not understanding the question.

"Oh honey, you're going to give him a panic attack." She said, grabbing his arm as he stood next to her.

"I just want to make sure he isn't just after sex."

"Hector!" She immediately stood up and hit the older male in the back of the head, "Don't talk like that." I just about wanted to just crawl under the chair and die from embarrassment.

"I am just looking out for what is best for our son." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Our son's sex life isn't for us to decide. He is a grown man and what he does with his boyfriend should not concern us." She scolded him.

"Boyfriend? I thought they were just going on a date, that is what what I heard the yordle girl talking to Kennen about."

"You were listening in on them?" Before they could continue, Kennen walked out into the living room to see his parents arguing.

"Is something wrong?" He looked over at me, trying to hide in the chair; my face must of been beat red from embarrassment because he looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He looked over at his dad, "Are you scaring my Teemo?"

_'My Teemo?'_ Part of me liked him calling me that.

"I was just making sure he wasn't after your body Kennen..."

_'Wow, and I thought this conversation couldn't get any more embarrassing.'_ I thought to myself.

"Dad! That is not of your concern what Teemo and I do in private."

_**'Oh yeah? I bet I can make it worse for you.'**_

"Yes it does concern me. You are my son and I will make sure you are treated for your mind, not your body."

"**Well, he does have a nice ass."** The voice said out loud, the room went silent and everyone stared at me.

"You see, that is what I mean. He shouldn't be looking at my son in that manner." His father looked down at his wife. She was still staring at me for making such a comment.

"Well, thank you Teemo." Kennen replied, walking over to me and pulling me up from the chair. "Dad, not that it matters but we haven't done anything in that manner. But can we please refrain from talking about mine and Teemo's sex life from now on?" Kennen asked as he looked at his parent, holding my hand.

"For now, but we will have a talk later," He told Kennen, "After your date."

"Yes Kennen, we are going to sit down and talk when you get back." The mother added in.

"What I think you need to talk about is why dad was spying on mine and Tristana's conversation earlier." Kennen smiled, turning all of the attention towards his father.

"How did you-"

"Dad, I am a ninja. You can't spy on me that easily without me knowing."

"**Trust me, I would know."** I slapped a hand over my mouth, "I am terribly sorry, that doesn't make me look good." But his parents were too busy arguing about Hector spying on his son to notice the comment the 'voice' made, again.

"Wow Teemo, I didn't know you could say things like that." Kennen looked at me and said, still holding my hand.

"Oh, that wasn't me. Well it was, just never mind," I turned towards the door, "We need to go before it gets too late."

"By mom, bye dad!" Kennen shouted as we opened the door.

"It was nice meeting you Teemo!" I heard Sulloa shout.

"It was nice meeting you, too. And you Hector!"

"That's Mr. Muyani to you!" I heard him shout as the door closed.

"Listen Teemo, I am so sorry about that," Kennen started to apologize, "I have never seen my dad like that before. It was weird."

"Oh don't worry about it. I mean it was pretty bad, but I lived.," I joked, "Maybe with a little less dignity, but I lived."

"I know, but it was weird for him to jump to that conclusion to abruptly about us." I gave him a hug.

"He might still think of you as his little boy. Being protective and such." I told him.

"Yeah, I guess so." He gave me a quick kiss before asking, "So, where are we going for Dinner?"

"I will tell you, but only if you tell me what you and Trist talked about?" I asked, still curious as to what their conversation was about.

"I will tell you over dinner, okay?" He playfully smiled at me, before running off ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes yes, I gave Kennen a last name and named his parents. I hate doing this in fandoms but it had to be done. It had to I say!<strong>

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Please Review!**


	9. The First 'Date' Part 5

**Finally a date for Kennen and Teemo, took them long enough.**

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly descending on Bandle city as we made our way back to my apartment. I still needed to change into something more formal before going out on our date, mostly because Kennen had dressed up a bit. I wasn't able to notice it earlier, due to the fact that his parents were trying to embarrass me to death, but he looked stunning. I don't know how he got dressed so fast, but damn did he look good.<p>

"Teemo?" He asked, noticing that we had stopped moving, "Are you staring at me?"

"Oh, um..." I blushed and looked away. I kept walking, hearing him giggle just a bit.

_**'Smooth, first you comment about his ass and now you keep staring at him.'**_ The voice inside of my head said.

_'Hey now, you are the one who said his ass looked cute. I only thought it.'_

_**'Yeah, I was speaking the truth. You can't blame me for that.'**_ Me and the voice argued a bit more in my mind as we made our way down the streets, heading back to my apartment. Kennen would make a comment every now and then, I would simply nod or agree. I would of contributed more, but there was so much on my mind at that moment. The date, what I would wear, the stupid voice arguing with me; It was a lot to deal with all at once.

"Teemo, is something wrong," He grabbed my hand, stopping me mid thought and step, "You have been silent this whole time." I looked up at him, looking at those beautiful eyes and caring look on his face. "Did my father scare you?" He asked.

"No, just a bit nervous about our date." I told him, told those big and beautiful eyes. He still looked a bit worried, but simply nodded and started walking again. His hand was still holding mine as we walked, I was leaning on him just a bit.

_'This is nice. Just us two walking down the street, my head laying on his furry, soft shoulder.'_

"Teemo." He called my name.

"Yes?" I looked up at him, we had stopped moving again.

"We are here." He pointed up at my apartment complex. I soon found myself being pulled into the building and up to my room.

* * *

><p>Kennen was waiting out in my living room as I jumped into the shower. I was surprised that my rough night of sleep didn't show too much after I went and talked to Rumble. Although, I was curious as to what Tristana talked to Kennen about.<p>

_**'They were probably making fun of you, I know that is what I like to do.'**_

_'I know you like to do that, but my actual friends don't do that. Look, I am not going to start this right now with you...'_ And with that, I finished getting dressed and walked out into the main room.

"Oh Teemo," I heard Kennen say, "You look so cute all dressed up like that." I blushed and looked at my attire in the mirror one more time. It was just a simple suit, black dress pants with a nice white shirt to wear along with it. My jacket that matched was hanging up by the door, along with my fancy scout's hat.

"It isn't that cute, is it?" I asked him, walking back out to the room where Kennen was.

"I think it is just adorable." He gave me a quick kiss, weakening my knees just enough so I wouldn't fall down. My face blushed heavily and I just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Y-yeah, well... You dressed pretty nice yourself." I told him.

He had on a pair of cream colored shorts; matched with a nice, warmly red colored tee-shirt. "Okay, maybe I am overdoing it just a bit..." I said after looking at what we were both wearing.

"Hmm... Just a little bit. Do you have a pair of scouting short? They could go with that shirt, just don't wear the coat and it would work out well."

"That could work, give me a second." I went off to find a pair of my nicest scouting shorts, putting them on and presenting myself back to my date. "How do I look now?"

"Better, now I won't feel under dressed" He laughed a bit, I giggled and walked towards the door. "So, where are we going for our date?" He asked, grabbing my hand as we left my apartment.

"Well, it is a nice little place called 'The Mothership'." I told him, his warm hand still holding mine.

"Oh yeah? That is a weird name for a restaurant."

"For a restaurant, yes. But they just named it after the Scouts of the Mothership," I told him, "They show their support that way with what we do."

"Oh yeah, forgot you worked for the Bandle City's Special Forces." He told me, "In fact, I forget that most of the other champions have jobs outside of the league a lot of the time."

"Yeah, it does take up a bunch of our free time. But I enjoy it, I enjoy it a lot." I lean into him as we exit the building.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because I got to meet just a charming yordle like yourself." And with that, I gave him a quick kiss as we headed off towards the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The Mothership restaurant had been around for a few years now, but only recently it's popularity spiked. The nights, before our mission, we would go there and eat, enjoying the simple and quiet atmosphere of it all. We would even joke about the name of it, The Mothership, saying something like, 'Never underestimate their food'.<p>

Soon after the League was formed, and I joined, their popularity had increased tenfold. People all across from Runeterra would go there to eat, and since then their food has gotten even better. Although, due to this fact, reservations would normally be in order to sit down and eat. Although, when we showed up, the place was surprisingly quiet.

"C-c-captain Teemo?" The nervous, and clearly a huge fan, hostess yordle shouted in surprise as I walked through the front door.

"That is me." I told her, taking off my hat and holding the door open for my date.

"Wow..." I saw Kennen's eyes go wide, much like a young yordles when the first meet a human. He looked around, the restaurant had gotten a lot nicer from what I remembered.

"Table for two, Captain Teemo?" She asked, it was clear she was very nervous about having such a well known yordle like me in her presence. She stumbled over herself, and the menus, as she started to take us to our table, "R-right this way."

As she lead us to our table, she was running her mouth about how much of a fan she is of mine. I zoned her out as I grabbed Kennen's hand and lead him along, his eyes were still looking around at the atmosphere of the whole place.

"This is amazing..." He muttered as we got closer to our table.

"Have you never been in a restaurant this nice?" I asked him, slowly guiding him to our seats. The hostess was too busy talking about how much of a fan she was to notice our conversation.

"No, like I told you yesterday. I have basically been in school since I was younger." Kennen told me.

"Oh yeah, forgot." I wasn't really sure how to respond, but the hostess yordle finally got us to our table, setting the menus down. I held out a chair for Kennen, which he gladly accepted and sat in.

"Table for two," She said as we took our seats, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Why thank you Teemo." Kennen said as he took a seat, He gave my had a quick kiss before looking at the menu. My face blushed as I looked up at the hostess, but she was too busy writing something down on the notepad she had.

"Give us a minute to order, okay?" I told her, taking my seat. She smiled and nodded before running off. She was probably going to go tell someone that I was here, which wouldn't end in a quiet night for him and Kennen.

"Oh my, this all look good," I heard Kennen say from the other side of his menu, "I have no idea what to order."

"Well, I know what I am ordering." I kept my menu folded on the table, staring at the cute yordle across from the table. My hand reached out and grabbed one of his, he looked up and smiled.

"So, how was your day?" He put the menu down and just let our hands hold each other.

"Well, Tristana wanted me to go and talk to Rumble for her."

"I bet that was an interesting conversation." He giggled a bit.

"Oh yeah, he is quite clueless a lot of the time." I responded, giggling a bit myself.

"So, what did she want you to talk to him about?" I told him what happened. How Rumble and Heimerdinger yelled at each other, how Rumble thought knew how to 'deal with the ladies', and then the small conversation that happened afterward.

"Oh, so they are going on a date tonight too?" He asked, letting go to look at the menu one more time.

"I would guess so." And with that, the same hostess came over, that pad of paper still in her hand.

"Have you decided what you will be getting tonight?" She cheerfully asked. We gave her our orders and she hurried off. She quickly came back with our drinks, water for me and some tea for Kennen. She quickly ran back off, almost running into a waitress carrying some food.

"She seems to be in a hurry. Also, isn't she the hostess?" He asked, looking over at the few other yordles standing at the entrance way, wondering where the hostess was. Kennen said, holding his hands back out for me to grab.

"Yeah, just a little bit. I bet it is because of me, almost everyone in Bandle city knows me really well." I told him, grabbing his waiting hands once more.

"They know me too," He joked, "I just normally wear a mask."

"Yeah." I agreed.

We sat in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other and holding hands. I leaned in to give him a kiss and he met me halfway. It was the first time I had ever been on a date, but the kiss showed it was going in the right direction. Plus he had really soft and warm lips, they tasted so sweet. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Kennen turned around and noticed a couple at the other table were staring at us.

"Yes, can we help you?" He teased, the quickly went back to their dinner. They wouldn't interrupt them again. He turned back too me, "Sorry, I thought I noticed someone staring at us."

"So?" I teased, giving him one last kiss before taking a drink of my water.

"I guess I shouldn't worry about others." He took a sip of his tea.

We continued to talk for a few more minutes before our dinner arrived.

"And there we go." The hostess yordle told us.

"Oh, why thank you..." I suddenly realized that I still did not know her name, but she must of noticed this.

"Kara. My name is Kara." He answered my confused look.

"Kara. Thank you Kara."

"Yes, thank you." Kennen said, taking a sip from his tea and he eyed his food.

"You are very, very, very welcome Captain." She gave a quick bow and left the table, still scribbling on that notepad.

"What is she writing down?" I ask aloud, watching her walk away and scribble on her notepad.

"Probably our bill. You know food isn't free." He joked, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Oh, yeah of course." I took a bit, savoring the taste of my delicious meal. "So... What did you and Tristana talk about?"

It had been on my mind since I sent her to go and talk to him. I hope that is was at least serious, not just a bunch of random nonsense.

"Oh yeah, completely forgot." He finished chewing what was in his mouth before continuing. "Well, I don't really know much about her, so we talked about her for a bit. Then she wanted to get to know me a bit more. We basically just caught up for a bit."

"Oh..." I should of expected much from Tristana, then again I didn't really have anything she needed to talk to him about.

"Then we talked about, relationships." He said nonchalant . "She wanted some advice to help get Rumble, but I didn't really have much to say, you being my first."

"Oh? Tristana doesn't really ask for help that often." I was surprised she had asked him.

"Well, she told me to keep quiet about it. So don't tell anyone, okay?" I nodded, "Then I asked about you. I don't really know much about you, so we talked about you. Learned some interesting things..." He let that sentence end like that, letting it drag out. I set my fork down and looked over at him.

"What did she tell you about?" I looked around, as if I had to make sure no one was listening. That couple was still keeping to themselves and Kara was looking at him, before quickly turning away.

"Let's talk about this after dinner, okay?" And he went back to eating dinner. I kept my eyes locked on him for a few second before I continued eating my dinner. "Sorry, I didn't mean to drop the mood like that." He said, a frown on his face.

"Listen, I am with you. So, like, my mood cant be bad."

_**'That was so cheesy.'**_

"Oh Teemo," He blushed a bit, "That was so cheesy." He playfully swatted at me.

_**'Ha! I wasn't the only one to think that.'**_

"Oh, yeah. It kinda was." I looked down at my food, swirling it on my plate a bit. "But I do mean it Kennen, you mean a-"

"Here you go!" The voice struck me like a Cho'Gath feast when I was just about dead. I looked over to see Kara standing next to our table, interrupting me mid sentence. I looked to see that piece of paper she had been writing on the entire time, I grabbed it and nodded before she ran back off to who knows where.

"That almost made me jump." I said, taking a look down at the, what should have been bill, before looking back at Kennen with a confused look.

"What is it?" He asked, reaching for the piece of paper. He grabbed it and quickly looked it over before he started laughing hysterically

"Kennen, calm down." I wanted to shout at him, but I feel that would of only made the situation worse. I looked back down and saw the orders on it, the amounts and what they added up to. But under it all, were a few hearts that said 'T + K' on it. "Do you think she remembers that it is on it?"

"I don't know," He said between laughs, "But I think you should look on the back too."

He must of noticed something that I hadn't, because when I flipped it over I had found a note from her.

_Dear Captain Teemo,_

_Would you like to go_

_out on a date with me?_

_I think you are just the_

_cutest and smartest yordle_

_next to Heimerdinger._

_Sincerely yours,_

_3 Kara_

My face lit up a deep red, Kennen kept on laughing at the whole situation.

"So, my cute and smart yordle. How are you going to handle this situation?" Kennen asked as he finished his dinner.

"Well, um.." I had lost my appetite, my mind thinking of a nice way to put her down. She seemed like a sweet girl, but Kennen was all I needed for now. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah," He took one last sip of his tea, "All done."

"Okay then, let's go." I got up from the table and headed for the hostess' podium. Kennen was following me closely, eager to find out how I was going to handle this situation. I had that all planned out.

Kara only smiled as I reached the podium, I could see her hands shaking as she waited for me to talk. I reached in to my money pouch and paid for our dinner. She smiled and took the money, quickly shoving it into some box that was hidden behind her podium.

"Kara." I said.

"Yes?" She leaned forward, eager to hear what I was going to say next.

"I, um, found you note. On my receipt." I told her and she blushed a deep red.

"A-a-and..." She looked like she was about to faint, the poor thing.

I didn't say anything else. I simply turned around, grabbed Kennen by the arms and pulled him into our deepest kiss yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Cliffhangers, also the chapter was hitting my usual length. Don't worry, lots to do next chapter.<strong>


	10. The First 'Date' Part 6

**I feel bad for getting this chapter out so late, please forgive me! Don't throw bottles or anything, I swear I will try and be better about getting them out sooner!**

I stood there, at the entrance of 'The Mothership', another yordles lips pressed against mine. Although, they weren't just anyone's lips, they were Kennen's.

Kennen's lips, pressing against mine in front of the yordle girl named Kara, who's jaw was now hitting the ground. I pulled away and looked at Kennen, a blush on his face and I was sure I had one too. I looked over at Kara, a blush also on her face and jaw slightly ajar.

"I am going to have to decline on your invitation because," I gave Kennen's rump good slap, causing him to jump just a bit, "Because I have someone right now." And with that, I grabbed Kennen's hand and walked out the door, not daring to look back or wait for a response.

The night air was refreshing for my lungs, that were now racing for air to keep up with my pounding heartbeat. Kennen gripped my hand and caused me to stop after we had walked for just a minute. I turned and looked at him, he had the weirdest expression on his face, a mix of confusion, anger, and happiness. We stood there for just a moment, the sounds of Bandle city slowly turning in for the night seem to be absorbed by our silence.

"Kennen, I-" I started to say, breaking the silence before a hand slapped me on the face.

"That is for the slap on the ass," He told me, when I looked back at him to say something he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "And that is for making me feel like a million gold coins back there."

"I, uh. What?" I was still confused about the whole situation, not sure what to say or do. He laughed a bit at me and grabbed my hand.

"Back there, at the restaurant, remember? Or did you forget about that?" He teased as we continued our stroll down the street.

"Wait... Are you mad or happy?" I asked, confused at the slap and the kiss. He looked over and me, the smile was still one his face.

"Yes."

"Yes? That doesn't really answer my question."

"Oh, okay." We walked in silence for another minute, I thought he was thinking over his answer still but I decided to ask again.

"Kennen? Are you mad about what happened at the restaurant? Or are you happy? Because you are confusing me." My heart rate had gone back to normal by now, the scene at the restaurant was now simply a memory.

'Well, you did slap my butt in public, not sure if that was a compliment or not." He said, "But, then again, I really liked that kiss." He blushed and looked away from me for a second.

"Oh, well um, thank you? No, I mean, you're welcome." I wasn't sure what to even say. He laughed as I stuttered a little more and continued to make myself look like a fool.

We continued our little walk through Bandle City, watching as the city slowly started to quiet down and yordles fled to their homes for dinner and bedtime. The air was still as cool as it had been when we left the restaurant, giving me the chills every now and then.

"Are you cold Teemo?" Kennen asked as he pulled me closer to him, "You can get closer if you need to, you don't have to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you Kennen," I reassured him as he pulled me closer, "I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Well don't be, okay? We are friends, no need to be nervous around me." He snuggled closer to me as we walked down the street.

"Yeah, okay."

**_'Ha! Just friends, doesn't seem like he likes you that much after all. Does he?'_**

_'No, he does. He didn't mean for it to sound like that.'_

**_'Keep telling yourself that and we will see what happens.'_**

_ 'Just shut up and leave me alone!'_

"-But she worries a lot more than him." Kennen had just finished saying something when I came back to reality.

"Oh uh, I see." I tried giving a vague answer.

"You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"I, uh... no, sorry."

"Did that voice yell at you?" He asked, stopping our walk to do so.

"Yeah, it did." I told him, "Wait, how did you know?"

"Dude, I'm a flippin' ninja! I know everything!" He said, a very serious expression on his face and for just a second I believed him. That is, until he started laughing. "Oh my goodness, you should of seen the look on your face." He said between his laughs.

"What?"

"That's what Trist came over and talked to me about today. She said its hard for you to talk about it, so she wanted to just break the ice and tell me about it." I wasn't sure if I should be mad or happy, I remember it was hard telling Trist about it a few years back, when the league had first opened. "Don't be mad at her, okay?"

"No, I'm not mad, in fact... I am glad she did. It was a hassle telling her the first time about it." I told him, our hands cupped together as we made it down the now silent street.

"I see, if you ever need to talk about it, I'm here for you." He said, laying his head against my shoulder. When he said that, and leaned on my chest, I felt my heart flutter a little. My chest felt like mushrooms exploded in it. I must have had the stupidest grin on my face and I leaned my head a little on his as we continued towards my flat.

We didn't have to walk much further to get back to my flat. The rest of the walk was made in silence, until we made it to the entrance way.

"Here we are." I said, stating the obvious.

"Yep."

"Listen, about the restaurant, I am sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable." I told him, rubbing the back of my head and looking away sheepishly.

"Well, I do feel like you could of handled that better." He told me.

"Maybe, just a little bit."

"But, you know... I did enjoy that kiss." That got my attention.

"Oh? You did?" I said, looking back at him. Back into those magnificent eyes of his, making my heart race just a bit.

"Yeah, it was interesting. Not sure how to describe it but my chest was all..." His hands waved in front of him as he tried to grasp the word he was looking for.

"I understand what you mean, I felt the same way." We both stood there for a minute, looking around nervously, neither wanting to make the first move. I looked up into the sky, at the stars, hoping they would give me enough courage to just grab him and kiss him once more. Stars!

"So I guess I-"

"The stars!" I shouted, cutting Kennen off mid sentence, "I mean, want to go up and look at the stars?" I asked, trying to calm down. I was starting to get really nervous and shaking a bit. "We could, you know, go look at the stars." His eyes lit up and he took off again, rushing as fast as he could to the top of the apartment complex. I laughed and chased after him, stopping by my room to grab a blanket and something to block the door with.

We were sitting up on the roof, quietly chatting and and looking at the stars. We were laying down on the blanket I brought up for us to lay on.

"You see those three stars right there?" I asked, pointing into the sky at the stars.

"Yeah."

"And then that big clump next to it, it kind of surrounds those three I just pointed out."

"Uh huh, what about them?"

"Well, that is a constellation, basically a named group of stars."

"That's cool, what is that one called?"

"That is one I found one night, I like to call it Cho'Gath's Feast." He cracked up laughing, rolling a bit on the blanket as he brought sound to the silent night.

"That was funny." He said, rolling on to his side and looking at me. I looked back at him and we stared into each others eyes just a bit.

"I, uh... I like you Kennen." I told him, blushing a bit.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell from our date." He teased, swatting at me.

"Yeah, I know just wanted to actually say it."

"Aw.. Well, I like you too." He said, grabbing my hand. He smiled at me, snuggling just a bit closer to me.

_'Now is your chance!'_ I told myself as he got closer to me. I leaned in and kissed him again, this time it was more sweet then passionate. He leaned into the kiss and got closer to me, his hands found his way to my chest and I pulled him a little closer. I rubbed my tongue against his lips and he slowly opened them, allowing me to explore his mouth. His mouth had a bit of sweetness to it as I kept moving my tongue around it, after a few short seconds, he started to fight back and our tongues started to duel.

We broke the kiss shortly after, breathing heavily and looking at each other.

We broke the kiss shortly after, breathing heavily and looking at each other.

"That was, wow..." I said, amazed at how great the kiss felt.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" He shouted, I laughed a bit.

We laid down next to each other, holding each other a bit as the night started to get colder and colder.

"There are a lot of stars out in the sky." Kennen said, pointing up as them in the sky.

"Yeah, too many to count."

The night was slowly coming to a halt as our conversations started to get simpler. But it was okay, just enjoying each others company was enough for me.

**Going to try and do weekly updates again, please read and review!**


	11. How to 'Date' Part 1

**I didn't fully like how the last chapter ended, so I went back and tweaked it up just a bit. Hope you enjoy this chapter even more!**

**I know I will do a one-shot for my next update, it might even be an M-rated one, better then the valentines day short I wrote a while ago.**

**I know I told myself I would go back and fix that one too...**

**(Throws to back burner)**

* * *

><p>The night passed on as Kennen and I watched the stars move across the sky. We talked about a few things here and there, mostly just getting to know each other a little better. I knew he was bound to bring it back up, the inside voice in me, and I wasn't sure how to respond.<p>

"I'm not sure how to respond." I told him when he asked.

"That isn't a response Teemo," He told me, shaking his head at me, "It had to begin somewhere."

"Like I said, as long as I could remember it has been here. It is weird though, it helps me a lot but when I don't need it, it attacks me." I told him, thinking about it.

_**'Don't think about me like that, you know you like me when I am here!'**_

"It is just the way you cope with pain and loss. Everyone has their own way, just not as self-destructive as yours"

"I know. I just don't understand why it attacks me. I mean, it is me, right? Why does it want to see me in pain?" I asked aloud, but before he could respond we heard something from the rooftop of the apartment complex.

"I'm surprised anyone is walking the city at this time, it is way past sunset." He told me as he got up and went to the edge of the roof to see who it was.

"It is, wonder who it is." I asked, walking over to where Kennen was to see who would be out at this time.

"It's Rumble and Tristana..." He whispered, peeking over the edge like a young yordle trying to be sneaky and hide from Cho'Gath, or Kog'Maw. They play it like hide 'n seek, but more like hide 'n get eaten. I laughed a bit remembering this.

"I wonder what they are doing out this late?"

"Well, I bet if you be quiet we can hear them. I mean, they are being loud." I nodded and listened to the conversation that was happening below us.

They were standing in front of the doorway to the building we were currently spying on them from. Tristana was leaning against the door frame as Rumble talked just a few steps away. It seemed like they just got back from their date.

* * *

><p>"...and that is why the chicken crossed the road." Rumble said, finishing up a joke. I know Rumble a little bit but, he wasn't funny when he tried. Like earlier today, he wasn't even trying and thinking back on it now it was really funny.<p>

"Um, Rumble," Tristana said, "What's a chicken?"

"Well, I-uh..." He stammered for a second, "I heard some summoners call each other it a few times. I guess its something that get scared easily."

"And crossing the road makes the joke funny?"

"Yeah, I guess you just didn't get it." He told her.

"Oh? I didn't get it? Why is that? Huh?" I could tell by how she was talking that she was joking just a bit.

"No-no-no-no, th-that isn't what I mean... I mean, I, like..." He started stuttering and panicking in front of her. "Oh damn, this isn't going well... Err, I mean, I-I had fun tonight. Dinner was good, right?" He was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, it was nice." Tristana said, her voice sounded a little softer and calmer then I have ever heard.

"Yeah..." Rumble agreed, he sheepishly rubbed his arm and looked around.

"So, um.. yeah." It was getting awkward to watch, they weren't sure where to go from here. "I guess I shou-"

"Wait!" Tristana yelled, it was obvious she didn't mean to say it so loud, "I mean, don't go. I, uh, wanna come in?"

"Wha-?" Rumble's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"You know, for drinks. Just drinks..." She had regained her composure and opened the door for Rumble.

"Oh, yeah... Okay, that's good. I was, I was getting nervous. Ya know." He kept rubbing his arm and walked in through the door.

"Oh, you don't have to be nervous around me, Rumble." The door closed and we lost sight and sound of them.

* * *

><p>"Huh, that was interesting to watch." Kennen said, sitting up and looking at me, "We weren't that awkward when we first talked, right?"<p>

"I don't think so. I mean, I was shy about it, but you weren't so, yeah." I gave a nervous laugh and went back over to the blanket we had laid out. I heard Kennen follow me and lay down next to me, gazing at the stars together.

"They were out late, huh."

"Well, if they went to The Mothership as well, that place stays open really late. Like, early hours of the morning and such. They get a lot of business so it makes sense to stay open."

"Yeah that makes sense." He agreed, snuggling a little closer to me. "Teemo?"

"Yeah Kennen?"

"Are Tristana and Rumble going to come up here too?" I looked over at him.

"I don't think so, why would they?"

"Well, wouldn't she know about the stars up here too? I mean, if she want to show Rumble, or something..." He looked over at the door that lead up here. The small black I grabbed to keep it open was still doing its job.

"Nah, don't worry about them."

"Well, I just don't want them to interrupt us."

"_**I doubt it, they will probably be having sex anyway."**_ I stopped it before it said anything else.

"Huh?" Kennen gave me the weirdest look, and who could blame him.

"Sorry about that, I swear that wasn't me who said that." I was blushing a bit and looked away, "It was, um, the voice."

"It's okay, I doubt they would do something like that anyway."

"You think so? I mean, they both like each other a lot, I mean, Tristana basically fell head over heels in love with him almost immediately."

"Really? I wonder if Rumble was the same way." He looked back at the door, thinking about the new couple currently in Tristana's room.

"I am not sure. He likes her, I know that, but when I told him that she liked him today, it looked like he had never thought about it before."

"So, if they love each other, you think it will lead to sex?" He asked, almost innocently.

"Well, that isn't something for me to determine." I was starting to get nervous as to where this conversation was leading. "I mean, let them do what they way-"

"But wouldn't they be doing each other?" He laughed at his joke, I giggled a bit.

This whole talk about sex was a bit unnerving for me, I had never openly talked about it like that before. Plus, the last thing I wanted to talk about, let alone thing, was having sex with Kennen.

_**'So you don't want to do him?'**_

_'No-no-no, that isn't what I meant...'_

_**'Then what did you mean?'**_

_'I mean that we aren't ready to be talking about something like this...'_

_**'Why not? I thought **_**we****_ loved him'_**

_'No, _I _love him. And I am not going to listen to you anymore right now.'_

I realized I had gone silent for a little bit, he was just staring at me. His smile, the way his eyes looked, and how he was leaning closer to me. It made my heart melt and my pulse quicken. I didn't say anything and just leaned in for a quick kiss. Even if the kiss was quick I could tell how soft and lovely the kiss was for both of us.

"Hehehe..." He giggled a bit and blushed as we parted from the kiss.

"You are all giggly all of a sudden." I noticed.

"No I'm not!" He shouted, looking away and wrapping his arms around his torso.

"Oh? You aren't?" I got closer to him, my arms grabbing at his sides, "Even when I do this?"

I started tickling him on his sides. He laughed and fell over, turning from side to side and telling me to stop. I kept at it though, moving to get in a better position. His arms kept trying to get me from tickling at his sides, but I knew he must be ticklish in other places as well.

_'His neck!'_ My mind shouted, so my hand quickly darted up and around his neck. He jumped and shouted, laughing and panting more then before. He was now trying to cover up his neck by shooing my hands away, but his attempt was in vain as I continued my ticklish assault.

"Teemo! Ha ha!" He laughed, saying my name. "S-stop, hehe, sto-o-op. Ha!" He rolled away from me and onto his stomach.

"Never!"I playfully shouted, getting ontop of him and trying to find a ticklish spot now. It was hard, he was covering his neck with his arms and I couldn't get to his stomach.

"Teemo, if you don't know what to do, how about we switch spots?" He had to speak a little louder, since his face was looking at the blanket on the ground.

"No! I will find it and I will have you writhing under me!" I playfully shouted as I continued my ticklish assault on the smaller yordle under me.

"Don't, please! I don't think I can handle something like that!" He teased back, starting to wiggle under me in a failed attempt to get away.

"You will, I promise that you-" I stopped dead as I happened to look up and see Tristana and Rumble staring at us.

We were staring at them.

There was a long and awkward silence.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" Both Tristana and Rumble shouted as they quickly ran back through the door they had only just walked through. I looked at my position over Kennen and what it must of looked like we were doing.

"Oh, sorry Ken." I quickly got off of him and helped him up.

"I bet that is going to be one awkward conversation to have with her tomorrow." He laughed.

"Just a bit, sorry I got carried away."

"Don't be, I mean... I liked you being on me." He blushed and quickly took his seat back on the blanket. I was slack jawed for a moment, thinking about what he had just said. "Come on silly, let's get some sleep."

"Oh, yeah." He patted the spot next to him and I got next to him. "Have fun tonight?"

"Oh yes. I had a lot of fun." He giggled and leaned into me.

It felt nice having him on my chest. We were laying down again, just holding each other and looking up at the stars as the night kept going on and on.

These were the nights that were simply amazing. The nighttime breeze, along with our shared warmth, kept us very cozy. The small sounds of the city below up slowly sang us to sleep as the stars in the sky started to disappear; my eyes growing heavier and heavier. I felt one last kiss on my cheek before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sun peering down on me, it was just reaching it's highest point in the sky. I tried blocking out the sun with my hand and slowly got up. Stretching and yawning, I stumbled a bit and tripped over something.<p>

"Is that how you say good morning?" I heard Kennen joke. I looked down and saw him face to face, it seems I had tripped over him.

"Oh, um.. Yes?" I wasn't sure how to respond. He laughed a bit more and gave me a quick kiss.

"Okay, now if you don't mind getting off of me," I quickly got up and helped him up, "I need to get home before my parents worry."

"Oh..." I was sad, also a little heart broken.

"Don't be sad Teemo." He gave me a hug. "I will come back over later. Okay?"

"Yeah." I hugged him back.

"Anyway, don't you have to go and report soon?"

"Oh crap!" I shouted, quickly hurrying to pick up the blanket, "Oh no, I can't be late again!" The rest of the morning went by rather quick. We cleaned up out little mess from last night and went our separate ways.

I couldn't keep focus during my morning routines. I was assigned to walk the town and report any suspicious activity, mainly looking and seeing if Veigar was up to some kind of shenanigans. But I couldn't focus, my mind was more focused on Kennen.

_'Oh Kennen. How lovely you are, how your fur was shining this morning, how your smile melts my heart.'_

_**'Please don't make me put up with all of your mushiness today.'**_

_'Oh please, like I am going to listen to you.'_

_**'I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Okay?'**_

_'What? What does that mean? We slept, how can you get- You know what. Never mind Why am I even arguing with you.'_

_**'Because you like it, makes you feel sane.'**_

_'This is sane? Arguing with myself?'_ I hadn't even noticed that I stopped moving, simply standing in the middle of the sidewalk, making faces to myself. It was only when someone bumped into me that I snapped out of my inner arguing.

"Excuse me." I said, before continuing my morning routine. I continued to be a bit mindless for a while longer, thoughts about last night and such kept coming back. Although, I was a bit tired still, maybe a nap after this would be good.

_'Another nap with Kennen.'_ My tummy felt all warm and fuzzy just thinking about it. A goofy grin appeared on my face.

People were waving and greeting me all morning, happy to see a champion of the league. It was nice to be recognized like this, and it wasn't any kind of over the top fame that would annoy me. The worst was when the media started spreading rumors about me and Tristana being more than friends. It was just silly, some rumors still go around town about us being together, but we always just shrug them off.

Although, last night at The Mothership was completely different. Having that girl, Kara, hit on me was something new. Plus, how I decided to respond to that situation, it was a bit over the top.

_'Maybe I should find her and apologize' _I thought to myself as I walked past The Mothership.

Even this early in the morning the restaurant was still a bit packed, but Kara was not at the front podium. There was another yordle there, male this time.

"Ah, Captain Teemo." He greeted, walking up to me and shaking my hand. "What can I do for Bandle City's hero?" He was referring to the time when Veigar tried to steal the actual mothership, his attempt ended with me popping his escape balloon I laughed a bit at the memory.

"Hello, is Kara working right now? I need to speak with her?" His facial expression seemed to be a combination of confusion and happiness.

"Ah, Kara. Nice girl, good worker," He said, "But no, she got off a while ago."

"I see."

"Didn't she give you her address last night? It seemed like you two were getting along just great."

"Huh?" Did he notice how she acted last night, "Well, I guess you could say that. She is a nice girl, but I feel like I need to apologize for how I acted."

"Well, I can't just give you her address. But I don't mind passing that on to her the next time she works." My face beamed up.

"Will you?" He nodded, "Thank you! I wouldn't want to make her upset."

"Well, to be honest. She didn't seem that upset when she left, but if you think so."

"Maybe I didn't upset her as much as I thought. But still pass on my apology please." He nodded and I took my leave, a small burden was lifted form my shoulders.

I stepped outside and took in a deep breath. The day was young, I was going to be hanging out with Kennen later on today, and nothing was could possibly bring my mood down.

* * *

><p><strong>So, longer chapter then my usual. Yay!<strong>

**Sorry for the later update, trying to get back on track like normal.**


	12. Bandle City Fair

A local fair had come to Bandle City, causing happiness and joy to the city. All of the yordles were over at it currently, enjoying the rare and exotic food. Some were there to be with friends and family, but there was one yordle who wasn't having any fun at all.

A lonely yordle, he looked young but he was just a little short. He looked up at the fair from where he was sitting on the ground, some of his hair falling in front of his face. His light brown fur was moved away by his equally colored hand as he gazed around at all of the others having fun. There was a younger couple that walked past him, holding hands and sharing some kind of food; he couldn't tell. Sighing and looking back at the ground, the short yordle just kept being sad. The sounds of excitement and joy filled the air but did not affect him at all.

A group of older yordles were walking around the fair, it was not often when they got a break away from school so they were enjoying it. There were rides, some kind of magic show, even food that they had never seen before. It was going to be a fun filled time for the group, except for one. He was having fun, but he could have been having a better time. A small part of him felt a little guilty, leaving his younger friend to hang out with his older ones.

He tripped over something and fell to the ground, barely catching himself with his hands. His friends helped him up and he tried his best to get the dirt out of his black fur. His friends kept on walking as he stood there and before he knew it, he had lost them in the huge crowd. He sighed in defeat and walked over to the nearby tree, hopeful that climbing it would let him find them. Although, as he got closer, he recognized someone he knew next to the tree. His light brown fur on his head was all he could see, hiding his head in his arms and knees up to his chest. Was it the young friend?

He forgot about his friends and took a quietly took a seat next to the younger one, stealing glances at him every now and then. After a few minutes, the older yordle started talking. He talked about how the fair was a great place to have fun. About how it was a break away from school. And how it was fun to go on the rides and play the carnival games. But then he talked about how it wasn't fun, unless you were with friends.

While the older yordle was talking, the younger one just listened. At first, he almost jumped when the older one started talking, unaware that anyone was next to him. And as he kept on talking, all of that fear, all of that sadness slowly left him. The older one looked over and him and gave him a friendly smile, causing the younger one to blush a bit.

The older yordle got up and reached his hand out for the younger one, he was hesitant at first but slowly accepted it. And with that, they set out to have fun at the fair.

At first, they simply just walked in silence and didn't go on any rides. The younger one was still not sure what to do or say, having his friend that had abandoned him back in his life. But slowly he opened up and was more of himself. They rode on rides, played some of the games, ate some of the exotic food, and even talked a bit. They had mostly stayed in silence, none of them sure what to say to the other, but as the night slowly started coming to a close they only had time for one more ride.

The younger one was now pulling the older one around the park, trying to find that one ride that would be great to end the night on, and there it was. The ferris wheel was what caught his eye. He looked back to the older one and pointed at it, running off ahead to get in line for it. The older yordle just chuckled to himself and followed after his friend.

They were last in line before they stopped accepting more people, and it only took a minute for them to fill up all of the baskets. They got in and sat across from each other, and slowly the wheel started to turn. The younger yordle got up from his seat and looked across the land as they got higher and higher, looking off into the distance and getting lost in thought. Meanwhile, the older one just watched his friend, smiling to himself at the cute, little yordle in front of him.

When they got to the very top, the ride stopped, they heard yelling from down below; getting both of their attentions. It seemed like the ride had gotten stuck when they were at the top. The younger yordle looked at the older one, there was a little concern on his face. The older one looked and saw something... something beautiful. The sun was just setting behind the younger one, giving him this golden glow off of his fur. He felt his heart skip a beat as he kept staring; the younger one blushed and looked around, wondering what the older one was staring at.

Slowly the older one grabbed the younger one's hands and pulled him closer and closer. Their faces were now inches apart and their harts were racing. Neither of them knew that the day would end like this, but as they kissed for the first time; the sun setting in the background and the ride kicking back to a start. They did know one thing.

They were both glad it did.

**Not sure where this came from, I just sat down and started typing.**

**This isn't suppose to be Teemo/Kennen, but you can think that way if you want.**


	13. How to 'Date' Part 2

**Hey there readers, an update that is actually story! (For those reading on the forums) And I apologize for posting there just for you to find out that it was just me rambling on about nonsense one night. This chapter was interesting to write at first, because it was just going to be a one-shot during the scene with Lulu. But I felt that what happened was needed for a few things, so it is now canon to my non-canon. So, here we go with How to 'Date' Part 2.**

Shortly after I left The Mothership, I headed off to work and was surprised to learn that they had hired a few new recruits to the Scout's. There were just three new scouts, and I was quietly going over their paperwork and such when a knock came on my office door.

"Come in." I said, still busy with my work. I looked up when the door opened and smiled brightly.

"Hey Teemo!" Kennen shouted as he ran over to me. I quickly set down my notes and greeted him in a hug. "I thought I would stop by for a visit." He told me whilst we were hugging.

"Aw, you missed me that much?" I told him, breaking off our hug and walking over to my seat.

"Well, yeah. Plus I don't really get to visit home that often, so I am not sure what to do with my free time." He closed the door and took a seat in the chair on the other side of my desk.

My office wasn't that big, even for a yordle; just a few things were decorating its area. My chair sat behind the desk, with a small window to let light it behind it. There were 2 more chairs on the other side of the desk; Kennen was currently seated in one of them. The walls were blank, except for the wall behind my desk. A few awards and certificates were framed and hanging. I even had the picture from the Journal of Justice that showed me popping Veigar's escape plan from just a few months back.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" I heard him ask as I went back to my paperwork.

"Just a bit; I am looking over a some of paperwork. Almost done, so if you wait just a minute we can chat." I really didn't want to make him wait, but I had missed yesterday and I was behind.

"Oh..." He said quietly.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds, before Kennen was on his feet and walking around in my office. He walked behind me and looked at the various awards and such that were hanging up.

I flipped over to another page of paperwork.

"Hey! I remember this." I looked up and saw him pointing to the Journal of Justice article about me stopping Veigar. "Well, I remember hearing about it." He chuckled to himself, "I found it rather funny."

"It might be funny, but we are just lucky he didn't hurt anyone." I did chuckle a bit as well. I went back to my work; he moved around a bit as well too. The next few minutes were quiet; Kennen would keep walking around or tapping his foot when he stood still. It was probably from all of that energy he had, he probably needed to keep moving.

I was just finishing up with the last page when I felt his arms slump down over my shoulders and his head came to rest on top of mine.

"Whatchya doin'?" He asked, sounding like a young yordle.

"I'm reading about some new scouts we got recently." I told him, "Yesterday, in fact."

"Oooooh." He said, dragging out the word. I could feel him breathing behind and on top of me. It felt comforting, and after just a few moments; I wasn't even looking at the paperwork anymore. I was leaning back into him, he shifted his head to rest on my shoulder. It was an odd way to be held, but I would take it.

"You are so warm" I told him

_**'Is that all you can come up with?'**_ The inner voice said.

"You are too." He said back to me. "But this is a bit uncomfortable for me." I quickly turned the seat around and pulled him on top of me.

"How is this?" I asked, quietly whispering into his ear. He responded with a kiss, a nice and soft one that just made my mind melt. He stayed locked for a few seconds, then I felt him part his lips and push his tongue into my mouth. This was most certainly our most heated kissing session, and I was loving it. At first I was letting him explore my mouth, but then I felt the need to fight back. The need to show him that I was the dominate one in this relationship. Right when I was about to, the door to my office opened up.

"Captain, the new recruits have-" Kennen and I stopped our heated kiss to look over and see the sergeant in my doorway. "Oh ,uh. I should have knocked, I suppose." He quickly shut the door and slid something under it.

"Well, that's not what I had in mind." I said aloud, now mad that I had been seen like that while working.

"Let me just get off you so you can see what he needs." Kennen got up from sitting on me and walked over to the door.

"That is going to take some explaining." I said, straightening my hat as I walked over to grab the note. I picked it up and looked it over. "Oh no." I said under my breath as Kennen leaned over and read the note. He gave out a short laugh.

"That's kinda funny."

"No it isn't." I told him.

_**'Yes it is and you know it.'**_

"Okay, I need to go and talk to those new recruits. You can join me, but stay in line." I addressed Kennen, taking his hand and leading him out of my office.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, my door closing as we left.

The new recruits were waiting for me outside of the building as I brought Kennen with me out the front door. The sun was still shining, a perfect day for scouting. I looked over at the new recruits and let go of Kennen's hand.

"Recruits." I said, firmly but no response. One of them looked over at me, a blank stare.

"Sir?" He said, weakly.

I looked around at the other recruits and saw one curled up on the ground and muttering to himself. The last one was nowhere to be seen, at least so I thought, until I saw a little bunny hopping around at my feet.

"Recruit?" I asked - it stopped moving and stood at attention. I heard laughing behind me.

_'This isn't funny Kennen. Who knows what Lulu might have done to them... or their minds.'_ I thought as I knelt down to the one that was curled on the ground.

"Thursday..." He muttered and swatted at something in the air.

"Speak to me recruit, what happened?" I wasn't sure how much information I would get from him, but I had to try.

"It's feels like Thursday on my green, but the chicken won't let me." He said, looking over at the bunny, who was still standing at attention. Some more laughter.

_'Please don't make me scold you Kennen.'_

_**'Oh, I bet you would like to scold him all right.'**_

_'Not now please.'_

"What?" I asked, confused since he wasn't making any sense. He went back to mindlessly chatting to himself and swatting at something he could see. I stood up and walked over to the one who was standing and still a yordle.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He said nothing, only staring at me. I waved my hands in front of his face.

"Uh, Teemo. We might need to get them to a doctor." Kennen said, now acting a bit serious.

"Yeah, okay." I said, walking back to the front door and opening it up. "Sergeant! Come out here, I have a task for you." I ordered. Quickly the yordle that brought me the note appeared in the doorway and stood.

"Yes, Captain Teemo?"

"Okay, I need you to get these three checked out. It seems their run in with Lulu knocked a few screws loose." I pointed to the one staring blankly, "Get him to a doctor, he might be the only one we can save. We need to knock him out of that stupor he is in." I pointed to the one curled in a ball, "Get him to the military hospital; they know how to deal with serious mental trauma there." Then looking down at the rabbit, who was still standing at attention, "And this little guy needs to get to a veterinarian."

"Yes sir." He said going back inside to prepare.

"Good, I am going after Lulu with Kennen. Hopefully we can find out why she is this close to the city." I said, walking back into the building to get my supplies.

"Um, Teemo. I would love to, but I don't have anything on me that would make me feel safe." Kennen argued, looking at himself in civilian clothes. He was right; he would want something to use just in case Lulu got a bit violent with them. And by violent I mean play her 'games' with us.

_**'Her games are fun! Like, pin the polymorphed Cho'Gath on the yordle.'**_

_'That never happened.'_

_**'Well it should, that would be a fun game.'**_

_'No, it wouldn't.'_

I came back out of the building, pack on my back, and handing Kennen the quill I was using earlier that day. "It's dangerous to go unarmed, take this."

"You can't be serious." He said, grabbing the quill. "What am I suppose to do with this? Draw a funny face on her?"

"I don't know. Can't ninjas turn anything into a weapon?" I said; he laughed.

"Yeah, okay." He wrapped his arm around me, "I guess I can try for my Teemo." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, o-okay." I knew I was blushing, still a bit nervous about being public with our relationship. "Let's get going."

We had made our way out of the forest and back to the headquarters, standing outside of it.

"Kennen, does it feel off to you." I said. The door was closed as we stood outside. The wind was still blowing but it was starting to get dark out.

"Just a bit, but I am sure everything is okay." He turned the knob and opened the door. The main lobby still looked normal; nothing was wrong but there was a smell in the air.

"What is that smell?" I asked him, taking a step inside.

"I don't know, but it kind smells like flowers or something of that nature." He said, grabbing my hand as we made our way to my back office. We wanted to stop by here first, ask the sergeant if anything out of the ordinary had happened. It seems like it did, or still was.

"Yeah, I think she might be in here." I said, looking at the door that lead inside my office. The door had been painted purple, with some swirls of colors that I didn't even know existed in the color spectrum. Kennen had started to chuckle to himself. I was about to tell him that it wasn't funny when someone called to us from the other side.

"I can hear you out there Teemo!" It was definitely Lulu' this was going to be interesting.

"Lulu? What are you doing in there?" I reached for the door and got shocked as I gripped it with my hand. I would have fallen on my butt, except Kennen quickly caught me and lifted me back up.

"None shall pass!" She shouted, then she giggled out loud so I could hear it.

"Are you okay?" Kennen asked, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, the doorknob just shocked me." I told him, smiling from the kiss and giving him one right back. "Lulu! You had better open this door!" I know I didn't sound that intimidating, but I had to try.

"Never! Me and Pix will rule this land! I think I will change the wall paper, what do you think Pix?" There was silence for a moment, before she started laughing again. "Yes! That will do! Beautify!" Then there was a flash of light from under the doorway and some noise from the spell she had just cast.

"Ugh, this cannot get worse." I slid down the wall next to my door.

"Teemo, did you forget who you were dating?" Kennen said, reaching for the door handle. I could see the electricity arc up his arm, but he closed his eyes for a moment and it quickly found it's way downward into the floor, dissipating. He turned the handle and the door flew open. "Ta daaaa!" He playfully shouted as he held out his hand for me. I accepted it and pulled myself up.

"No! Why is he here! This is not fun." She started to moan and pout.

"Lulu, you have got some nerve to come..." I stepped in and almost fell backwards, again, in seeing how my office was. Lulu was swirling around in my spiny chair; Pix was writing and coloring on the walls, which had turned into the same color as the door. Even the same swirls and patterns, but now it was everywhere! Even the floor and ceiling, plus the windows were even colored, somehow.

"Do you like it? I made it pretty!" She shouted, spinning in the chair a bit more and laughing.

"Lulu, why are you even here?" Kennen must not of been phased by it at much; he just walked right up to her.

"What do you mean? This is my office, it even looks like me." She pointed to the colored walls and to Pix. "Even Pix is here."

"So, you were the bunny Teemo was talking to."

"Yeah, it was fun to be a scout. I saluted and everything!" She saluted me, I was finally snapping out of my stupor.

"Lulu, I need to know what you are doing here. What did you do to my recruits?"

"I was bringing them back; they were too close to my home. Plus I wanted to play games with them, but decided to just bring them home and play with you!"

_**'I hope we get to play pin the polymorphed Cho'Gath on the yordle.'**_

_'I told you that isn't a game she plays.'_

"Yeah it is! Cho'Gath just isn't around though." Lulu chimed in, agreeing with the dark voice.

"I don't think Cho'Gath would let you..." I stared at her for a moment. "How did you know what he was talking about?"

"I heard him talk to you." She grabbed her toes and swung in the chair again. "He sounds like much more fun then you."

_**'I knew we would get along.'**_

"I bet we will get along greatly." She smiled.

"What is going on here?" Kennen asked me, looking a bit worried.

"She is..." I wasn't really sure I knew what was going on. "She is talking to that voice inside of me."

"How does she know what it is saying?" He asked again. I just shook my head, not sure how she was doing it.

"Because I am listening to it Teemo." She jumped up onto the desk and grabbed her staff, that was resting on it the entire time.

"Lulu, this has gone on far too long. If you don't have anything serious that needs to be discussed, please leave Bandle City."

"No! I wanna talk more." She said, pointing to me.

"No, I am not going to let him talk anymore. Not when you are around."

_**'Why no-'**_ I closed my eyes and just pushed him aside before he could finish.

"No." I stood my ground, having a stare down with Lulu. "He shouldn't even be talking now. He just gets out sometimes."

No comment from the voice.

"Aw, that isn't fun. He likes being out." She started to pout again. "Let him out!"

"No!" I shouted at her. "Now, Lulu, please leave or me and Kennen will have to make you leave."

"I want to talk to him!" Pix even nodded in agreement.

"Well, like I told you. He is suppose to only come out when I have to fight. Like on Summoners Rift."

"I see. Well then, I guess I don't have a choice." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. I did as well, it seems like she will leave peacefully.

"Thank you Lulu, and listen. You can always come and visit Teemo or me, you just have to be a bit calm about it. When you do things like this-" Kennen was talking calmly to her as he stepped closer. I could tell he wanted to try and disarm her of her staff, but as he got about half way she raised and shouted at him.

"Changeamorphic!" A bean shot out at Kennen and he fell to the floor as a raccoon. He scurried around a bit, as if confused and scared.

"K-kennen..." I felt my heart drop. It hurt when I saw this happened to the new recruits; some of them might leave because of this incident. But when I saw Kennen running around as a raccoon... "What did you do?" I looked up at Lulu. She held out her staff towards me and smirked.

"I said I wanted to talk some more." Then she shot her beam out at me, but I quickly jumped out of the way and landed near raccoon Kennen.

I reached for my blowgun, ready to blind her and bring her into submission before this got more out of hand. I gripped it tightly and reached for the dart. It was just like on the battlefield; I was panicking a bit about what she might try and do. My heart was racing, palms sweating, and my target was in sight. My mind was set for battle. and I had one more thought before it went dark.

"Well Lulu,** you said you wanted to talk."**

**I would like to take a moment and apologize for taking waaaaay to long on this. I actually started writing this one about a month ago, then I just kinda forgot about it. So, it is here and I have great plans for having this update at a regular pace. Maybe I will finish this story arc the same day I posted the first chapter!**

**O.o**


	14. Homecoming MRated

**Hey there, long time no see.**

**Hope you have all been okay and I hope this distracts you all until the next chapter is finished.**

* * *

><p>I was busy at home trying to make sure the place looked great and clean for when Kennen got back. He had been out on a mission for the Kinkou this past month and it was going to be great having him home again.<p>

"There we go." I said to myself as I finished getting the living room all cleaned up. We decided to just live at my flat but now there are a few more things in it. Plus, the bed isn't just lying on the floor anymore; we got an actual frame for it.

"I should get a shower in before he makes it home." But as soon as I said that, I heard someone unlock the front door.

"Teemo? Are you home?"

"Kennen!" I shouted, running up to him.

"Teemo!" He shouted back, dropping his bags and lifting me into his arms. He pulled me into a kiss, our first one in a long time. "I missed you so much." He said, keeping me in a tight embrace.

"I missed you too." I gave him another kiss before closing the door behind him.

"So, what have you been up to while I was away?" He asked, throwing his stuff onto the couch and taking a seat. "It feels so good to be back home."

"Well, not too much has happened. Mostly work and training new recruits, been having a lot of those lately." I started to make my way towards the bathroom. "What about you? How was your trip?"

"Like I told you before Teemo, I can't really talk about it."

"I know, I know." I said, slightly annoyed with his answer. "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I just wanna stay at home and relax, maybe make some dinner or something." He answered, "What do you wanna do?"

"I was busy cleaning up all day, so let me hop in the shower really quick and I will get something cooking here shortly." I quickly stripped and hopped into the shower.

_'I am so glad he is home.'_ I thought to myself, turning on the hot water. _'But what to make for dinner...'_

I was too busy enjoying the water to notice that Kennen had snuck into the shower and put his arms around me.

"Hey, you seem a bit stressed." He said, talking into my ear. I leaned into his arms and sighed.

"I was just thinking about what to make for dinner."

"Don't worry about that right now. We can decide that after we clean up." He turned me around and brought me into a kiss. His tongue met my lips and I opened them happily, the warm water was starting to add a nice atmosphere for our kiss.

_'This is new.'_ I thought to myself as we started making out in the shower, the warm water falling down upon us. He pulled away and started to suckle on my neck.

"I've missed you, Teemo." He whispered into my ear as he started to rub my back and gently kiss my neck and shoulders.

"I missed you too." I mumbled back, giving his head a few kisses as he started to work his way downwards. He was so sweet with his touching and rubbing as he kept getting lower until he was on his knees.

"It looks like you have been missing me." He chuckled as the warm water added pleasure to his touches, though, nothing could beat when he talked just now. His warm breath landed on top of my erect shaft, causing it to twitch.

"Ngh, you tease..." I mumbled, my hands found their way to his head and I started to scratch at it gently. He chuckled one more time before giving me a lick, one slow and long lick up my entire length. I fell back a bit, hitting the wall of our shower.

"Are you okay? You seem really sensitive tonight." He asked.

"It was just a long month without your touches. I just really miss how they felt." I said, blushing.

"Well, it looks like you need a little reminder." And with that, he took my entire length into his mouth. I gasped at the sudden pleasure it brought.

"Ooh, Kennen." I moaned, my knees were starting to feel a little weaker as he started his oral assault. He started to bob his head back and forth, garnering more moans from me. My hands started to tug at his hair. I heard and felt him chuckle at my actions; the vibrations adding just a little more to everything that was happening.

He kept it up for a few more minutes, rubbing and sucking on my cock to get more and more moans out of me. He liked to drag it on from time to time, and I much rather enjoyed when he took his time at pleasuring me. It made me know that he really did care about me and how I felt. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to last though, he was picking up the pace and even using his hand to help pump and push me over the edge.

"Ah! K-Kennen!" I moaned, louder this time. I felt him pick up the pace; he must have been sensing that I was close to my orgasm. He even started to hum and scratch at my fur with his other hand. "A-aaaaaah!" I gave out a strangled moan, my hands grabbing at his hair as my orgasm let out. I felt myself empty into his mouth, shot after shot. I could feel his tongue lap at my head as he happily drank it up.

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the shower. I couldn't tell if I was sweating or if it was just steam caused by the shower, either way I felt like I was hit by a truck. Kennen crawled up to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"You must have waited for me to come home." He said, laying his head on my lap as I scratched at it.

"Y-yeah, I did." I said, panting between the words. I closed my eyes and just let the water wash over us both.

"You get really tired from that, don't you?" He teased, knowing that I did. All I could do was nod my head and try to catch my breath. I wanted to return the favor but it might have to wait a minute. The water and afterglow was quite the combo for a very nice and relaxing feeling.

I looked down at Kennen, he looked like he was still intently staring at my cock. I leaned down and gave the top of his head a kiss. "Like what you see?" I asked.

"Of course I do," He said, caressing it and my balls for a few seconds, "I forgot what it looked like."

"S-stop that." I said, laughing and giggling, "It tickles."

"Oh?" He started using both hands. Rubbing and tickling me everywhere to keep me laughing.

"S-seriously!" I shouted, rolling onto my back as I tried to swat his hands away from my private areas. It wasn't helping, he was too fast for me to try and stop him. "Hah hah!" He was really overpowering me.

"You can't stop me." He taunted, rolling on top of me as he continued his assault with his hands.

"P-please! I'll do anything if you stop!" I started to plead with him; the tickling was becoming too much for me.

"Anything?" He stops and rolls next to me. I look at him, into those beautiful eyes of his. "Anything at all?" He gave a sly smile.

"Yes." I tell him, having an idea as to where this will be going. "Anything."

"Well, I did get you off..." He said, rubbing at my belly, "And I haven't had any myself in a while either." He looked up at me with big, yordle eyes.

"I was going to but you started tickling me." I told him, wanting him to know that I wasn't being selfish.

"I know you were going to." He leaned up and gave me a kiss. It was so simple. I felt ourselves starting to make out again, the water was still pouring down on top of us. It was time for me to take the lead so I pushed him onto his side and pushed harder into his mouth. I wanted him know that I was taking charge now, and he seemed to play along by acting more submissive. He stopped fighting back, now melting into my arms as my hands started to roam around him and explore him.

I always enjoyed exploring his body; his fur, his slim form, and that nice ass of his. It was a nice way to welcome him back home. It was almost like getting to know him once again, how he felt and moved as I started to kiss lower and lower.

When I got down to him, I saw his manhood was already erect and pulsing, the way the water was glistening as it ran down it was a bit mesmerizing. Leaning closer, I gave it a nice lick from top to bottom.

"Ah, that's the spot." He told me, I could feel his hands on my head, doing the same thing I had been doing to him. It felt like he was encouraging me to keep going and so I did. I engulfed his shaft into my mouth, trying to show a little more enthusiasm and dominance, eagerly lapping at the head. I was rewarded with a little bit of pre that had been starting to form on the tip. More kept coming out as I started to bob and suck on the treat that was in my mouth.

"Mmmm." I wanted to hum a bit and see what kind of reaction it would get.

"Ah! That…gah…that felt good." He said through ragged breaths. I did it a little more, still fully concentrating on the objective at hand, or "in mouth" for this situation.

"Mmmm." I hummed again, now pumping him along. I kept on sucking and licking at him, now trying to get more and more of his pre, forgetting how it had tasted in his absence. His moans and hair pulling had started to increase, a good sign that I was doing my job correctly. Plus, I really liked making Kennen feel just as good as he made me feel.

"Teemo, I'm c-c-close." He said, now fully gripping my head, even thrusting lightly into my face. I blushed at this and even started to meet him in time with his thrusts. It was a bit too much for me, but I could tell that he was enjoying this rather well. He kept on making cute moans and thrusting, and from the amount of pre that he was leaking, he was very close to his orgasm.

"Teemo! I'm... I'm... Aaaaah!" He gave one last thrust, causing me to deep throat him for a few seconds as he came inside of my mouth. The first spurt hit the back of my throat, causing me to gag and let go of his erupting member. His next couple of spurts hit me in the face as I fell onto the shower floor, coughing.

"Teemo? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said, giving one last cough.

"I'm really sorry about that. I can't believe I did that to you. Please don't be mad. Here, let me clean you off." He quickly grabbed the shampoo and started to lather my face up.

"It's okay, I forgot that you do that. I'll be okay." I reassured him, but still allowed him to wash my face. I was feeling lazy. I sat there and relaxed as he started to scrub and wash me. A few minutes had passed.

"It was a simple diplomatic mission." He said, scrubbing the shampoo into my fur.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was simple, just talking with some of the neighboring cities to keep our bonds strong and such."

"Oh yeah? That's nice to hear, I always get worried about you when you go away on your missions." I gave him a hug.

"Hey now, don't worry about me. I'm back for now, okay?" He picked me up and washed the soap off of my fur. "See? All clean and soap-free!" He turned off of the shower and we made our way out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"And that's why I can only carry three of my mushrooms at once." I told Kennen, taking another bite of the pasta I whipped up for our dinner.<p>

"That makes sense, never thought about it before." He took another bite from across our small table. I even set up a candle to make it more romantic.

"Yeah."

"This is really good."

"Thank you. I made it with love." He laughed and looked over at me.

"Ha, you are just so cheesy."

"Y-yeah?" I blushed. "I, uh, I try my hardest for that."

"To be cheesy?"

"No, to make you laugh." I blushed a bit more.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" He said, reaching his hand over and grabbing mine. "How did I get so lucky to be with you?"

"You mean that?"

"Yeah! Without you," He let go and took another bite, "I wouldn't eat so well." He grinned as the pasta sauce coated his mouth. I laughed and took another bite as well.

"Thank you. Glad to know I can help fatten you up."

"I'm not fat!" He shouted, poking at his belly.

"It's okay, I like a chubbier you. Gives me more to cuddle with." I finished my meal.

"I'm not chubby..." He pushed his plate forward.

"Hey now, I meant it in a good way." I felt a little bad. "If anything, I'm the chubby one."

"Yeah you are." He chuckled to himself. "Just don't get too big, okay?"

"You won't love me if I am fat?"

"I didn't say that." He stood up. "I just want to be able to still carry you into the bedroom."

"Yeah, I would lik- What did you say?" I turned to look at him, but he quickly caught me in a kiss. I pulled away for a second.

"I missed you, Kennen." I said, rubbing up against him.

"I know, love, I know." And with that, he lifted me up into his arms. "Let's make this night a little more special." He pulled me in for another kiss.

"This is new." I managed to say between our kisses.

He slowly made it over to the bed as our kissing had getting more heated. Our tongues were wrestling against each other, pushing and caressing I didn't even notice he had set me down on the bed until he was on top of me. Our fur was meshing back together; we both had decided to go shirtless after our shower.

He moved his hands to pin me down to the bed, our jaws were still interlocked. We parted for a second, panting and looking into each other's eyes. He immediately went for my neck, sucking and licking at it like he had earlier.

"K-Kennen! Ah!" I moaned. He knew where my sensitive spots were at and he never denied showing them all pleasure.

"Yes?" He whispered into my ear as eager hands traveled down my body.

"You're a-Ah-mazing!" I was starting to be blinded by the pleasure he was giving me. He was now nibbling on my ear and his hands at my thighs.

"Oh yeah? What about this?" He gave my cheek a lick as he grabbed my pulsing member.

"Oh my…ah!" I nearly shouted when he grabbed me. He was now pulling at me, pumping me along as he kept on sucking and nibbling on my neck. I was in complete paradise with his handiwork "K-kennen! Please, d-don't stop!" I nearly shouted, melting to his touches and gripping the bed.

"Hey now, I don't want you finishing yet." His hands let go of me and started to caress my body for a few more seconds. "Ready for more?"

"Y-yeah." I was panting, my heart racing from when he was touching me. I licked the side of his head and nodded with half closed eyes.

"You get so cute when you look like that." He gave me a kiss before he grabbed my cock again, this time he gave it a few licks. I moaned and moved a bit, trying to get him to swallow the organ to help pleasure me more. "There we go, that looks good." He turned back to me and gave me another kiss. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah..." He got up and grabbed my shaft again, positioning himself over me as he teased me with his entrance. "Ngh…c-come on, don't do this." I pleaded.

"Okay, I suppose I owe you for what I did in the shower." And then I felt him slowly lower down onto me. He grunted and slowly kept on sinking down until he had fully engulfed me. He let out a strained breath.

"Ngh, heh... T-that isn't, Ah." I heard him struggle.

"Just relax, okay?" I started to stroke his thigh and grab his hand. "We can change position if that would help." I grunted as he adjusted himself for a second.

"N-no, just give me a second." He lifted himself up a bit, then came back down. "Ju-ust need a l-little momentum." He repeated this a few times, slowly moving up and down. As he started to pick up the pace, the wondrous feelings were starting to come back from his previous stimulation.

"O-oh Kennen, ah!" I moaned out his name, now thrusting in time to meet him as he slammed back down onto me. "You're s-s-so tight..."

"D-don't say that. I'm ju- Ah!" He stopped and shouted as he must have found his prostate while he was talking. "R-right there…again." He lifted up higher and fell down, moaning again.

He kept up this pace, riding me and hitting himself at the right angle to send him back up. My hips would clash with his cheeks, causing me to moan myself. It was an amazing feeling, his body was engulfing my manhood with its heat. The way the head struck his insides would give me a jolt, a moan, and make more of my pre lubricate for his momentum.

"Oh my goodness Teemo!" He said, starting to get a bit wild with his ride, going fast and faster. I looked up at him, his eyes were closed and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. "H-harder, please. Harder!" He shouted, now slamming down on top of my cock.

"Ah! Kennen!" I shouted as his speed started to pick up, my gaze trailed down his body. I watched him work, how he bounced up and down. The way he was writhing and rubbing his chest…

It was mesmerizing.

It was enticing.

No, _he_ was those things. He was everything.

He was making me feel simply amazing, and I wanted to help him feel even better.

"Oh Teemo!" He moaned out my name. I reached over with my hand and grabbed his cock. It had been standing there at attention, he had been leaking a good amount and it was pulsing quite a bit.

"Gah!" He gasped as I started to pump him in time with his thrusts. My little act was really getting him going now, his moaning and speed seemed to have gotten faster which is something I was used to with him. He just had too much energy for me sometimes.

"T-Teemooo!" He moaned my name again, I gave him a few more pumps. "I-I-I'm c-close!" I started to feel him tighten a bit around me, this was now starting to get me near my peak. "H-harder!" He shouted out one more time.

I started to thrust into him completely as he had stopped moving by himself. My hand gripped him tighter and my other hand grabbed onto one of his. I kept this up for a few more seconds, and then his entrance grew really tight around me as he squeezed my hand.

"Aaahh!" He shouted, completely losing himself in the moment and I kept on thrusting into him, hoping to hit his sweet spot and give him that extra amount of pleasure. My hand went faster as I felt him shoot his hot load over my hand and body. Spurt after spurt he came, his orgasm seemed to have lasted longer than expected and he soon stopped, my fur was a mess again. He fell on top of me, catching his breath.

Seeing him cum over me and the look on his face from his afterglow sent me into a fury, I wanted to join him in one. I thrust back into him a few more times; he was still tight around me. After a few more thrusts I let myself go inside of him.

"Kennennnnn!" I grunted and went deep inside of him. My cock started to shoot its load within him, filling him up and some started to leak out of him.

"Th... That was..." I said, panting as he pulled himself towards my face and brought me into a kiss. It was a light one with mild tongue usage. He then kissed my cheek and pulled himself off of me.

"That was simply amazing." He said, putting his arm around me and snuggling his head into my shoulders.

"Y-yeah...it was." I yawned and snuggled closer. My breaths were still ragged as I pulled the blanket over us. "Kennen?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Welcome back home."

* * *

><p><strong>That is interesting, felt like I needed a bit more practice with writing smut. Plus, the next chapter has been taking a bit to get worded right to get it out. Thank you for reading and remember to review.<strong>

**I'm back!**


	15. How to 'Date' Part 3 MRated

**Author's Note Loading... 8%**

**Please read this while it loads.**

–

"There you are!" Lulu said to me. She was obviously having fun torturing my more sensitive side.

"**Cut the small talk. What do you want?"** I asked, looking over at the Kennen-raccoon and chuckling to myself.

"I wanted to talk! I never get to when we are summoned, you are busy being alone in the forest." She said, hopping onto the desk and pointing her staff at me.

"**Get that staff out of my face before I break it."** I ordered, the grip on my blowgun got a little tighter as I loaded it with a dart.

"Hmph," She groaned, "Fine then." She held it at her side and called Pix over to her. She whispered something and she laughed. "So, who are you?" The question caught me off guard.

"**Huh? I am Teemo, you know that."**

"No you aren't. You are too different, too mean, and you smell different." She held her nose and pretended to gag.

"**I... I smell different?" **She was starting to annoy me. **"You are a confusing one."**

"You are more confusing, at least I know who I am."

"**I said I am Teemo."** This conversation was going nowhere. I looked back over at Kennen to see that Pix was teasing him.

"**Hey! Stay away from him."** I shooed Pix away and picked Kennen up.

"Pix only wanted to play with your mate. It's Kennen's fault for not being more playful." I blushed a bit.

"**Kennen isn't my mate."** I held him at eye level.

"Well, Teemo seems to care about him."

"**He might, but I won't let Kennen hurt him."** I set Kennen down and he hid under me, away from Lulu and Pix.

"Why would Kennen hurt Teemo?" She asked, tipping her head and giving me a questioning look.

"**From my history, nothing good could come from this. For the last time, turn him back to normal."** I told her, still holding onto my blowgun.

"You are no fun!" She pouted, "And here I thought you were stuck. I wanted to get you out for a while."

"**Me? Stuck? Ha, don't make me laugh. I can come and go as I please, I just like to sit back and watch for the most part."**

"Is it that fun to just watch?" She jumped off the desk and held her staff close, "I watch the town sometimes, when I know Teemo isn't looking."

"**Oh yeah? That's interesting, but that isn't my problem, just put Kennen back to normal."** I told her, **"I know it is fun and all, I even laughed for a few seconds."**

"I don't think you earned it. You haven't really talked to me or answered my questions."

"**Fine, if I answer your questions will you just put Kennen back to normal?"** I asked her.

"Of course!" She shouts happily. "So, like I asked before, who are you?"

"**I keep Teemo safe."**

"You keep him safe? Why does he need protecting?"

"**Are you sure you want to know?"**

"Of course, silly. That's why I am asking." She looked at Pix and nodded.

"**Do you know why Teemo has that darker side? Not many people do."**

"No, I don't."

"**Well then. I will assume you don't know what happened to his parents either." **I sighed and let down the blowgun for a moment. **"They were killed and it happened while he was young. So I am here now, to help him cope with things."**

"They were...killed?" Her demeanor changed to a sad one, "Who killed them?"

"**Does that matter? They're dead now."**

"Yes it does matter. I wanna know!"

"**And if I don't tell you?"** I got my gun ready for action again.

"Then I am not changing Kennen back." She stuck her tongue out at me. I think Pix was too but I couldn't really tell.

"**Well then, I will see how much you like being played with." **I quickly fired a dart towards her, hitting Pix out of the air. He landed with a thud on the desk, twitching a bit.

"Pix!" Lulu shouted, grabbing her friend and looking back at me. "What did you do?"

"**Well... I might of poisoned him."** I smirked at her while grabbing another dart and loaded it into my blowgun.

"What? That isn't fair! That isn't fun..." She looked back at Pix and started to sob a bit.

"**Don't worry, just put Kennen back to normal and Pix will be okay."** I scooted Kennen closer to her.

"J-just fix him." She said, wiping a tear from her eye and grabbing her staff. She didn't even say anything as she waved it and changed Kennen back to his furry, adorable self. He was sprawled out on the floor and slowly got himself back together and stood up.

"**Hey Lulu," **I said, the yordle slightly crying over her friend looked up at me, **"Nice talking' to ya."**

My heart rate and pulse were slowing down and I no longer felt it thumping in my chest.

"Teemo!" I heard a disgruntled voice shout at me, "Y-you're a meanie!" I looked to see Lulu holding Pix in her small hands.

"Huh?" I asked, confused as to what she was talking about. "What are you talking about?" I took a few steps over to her, seeing that Kennen was currently getting himself up from the floor. He was okay now, but what was wrong with Pix?

"You p-poisoned him!" She shouted; that was when I saw a dart on the floor and Pix looking a bit on the green side.

"I..." I was going to ask what had happened, but I put the questions aside while I looked for the antidote.

"Teemo?" I heard Kennen ask, he must of noticed me just standing there. He put his hand on my shoulder and shook me a bit.

"Antidote, yeah." I said, quickly going to my desk and pulling out a small vial. It was the same color as my mushroom; most antidotes are made from the source of the poison and my mushrooms are no different. "Here." I said, giving her the vial.

She quickly opened it and poured it into his mouth. He seemed to swallow it on his own, it was good that he still had that much strength, the poison must not of been in him for long.

_**'It wasn't, just a few seconds... A minute at most.'**_ I froze, piecing together what had happened.

"Pix..." He heard her sniff and mumble to herself.

"Lulu... I'm sorry." I told her, she didn't look over at me. "I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't of shot at him."

_**'Of course **_**you **_**weren't thinking, because **_**I**_** was the one thinking for ya.'**_ I heard it tell me.

"Teemo." Lulu said, her voice had calmed down but her normal cheery self was still missing. She grabbed Pix and headed out of my office.

"Lulu, listen..." I walked over to her, motioning for Kennen to wait where he was. "Can I talk to you, out in the hallway?" She didn't answer, she kept on walking towards the front door.

"Your other side isn't fun..." She murmured, noticing that Pix was starting to move a little bit more.

"No, it isn't. Just, can you tell me what happened?" I asked, far enough away for Kennen to not hear me.

"Yeah... Okay." She told me what had happened during my own little black out. It was hard for me to listen to near the end, thinking that I would hurt someone that was just having a little fun. Someone who was almost like a friend to me when it came to the fields of justice.

"I am terribly sorry about what happened." It was all that I could say to her.

_**'I'm not, that little bi-'**_

"That's enough!" I found myself shouting. I saw Lulu giving me a weird look. "Uh, sorry. Was shouting at him... Out loud.."

"It's okay, he was being a bastard anyway." She stuck her tongue out at me. "And who was it that killed your parents? He never told me." She was rather blunt about it.

"Lulu..." I decided to ignore the question for the time being. "You can visit, if you ever need to talk. Okay?"

"Oh? I can see Bandle City!" Her face lit up, Pix was now flying around her again.

"No, just me, okay? Come and visit me here if you want to. I just feel I should be a better friend, but please don't go into Bandle City."

"Thanks, but I will have to decline. Pix and I have some games to go play in the forest. Come join us sometime!" She whisked her way out of the headquarters and took off on her staff, quickly getting to the forest before anyone else could see her.

I sighed and walked back towards my office, worried about how I could handle this situation with Kennen. How he would consider what had happened. My worries only increased when I made it back to my office, seeing the new colors of it all.

"And now I have to clean up this mess." My hand slapped my face and pulled it down.

"Well scout, it looks like we have a mess to clean up." Kennen stood up from my desk and puffed out his chest. "Go and get something to clean this up with, that's an order, private!" I noticed he was wearing my hat. I chuckled at his play acting.

"Yes, sir." I saluted and walked off, wondering what to use to get this out of the walls with.

The cleaning didn't take as long as it seemed, Lulu's magic didn't change any of the chemical structure of the walls. It was like someone painted it, but the paint never dried.

"I am _so_ glad that this won't take forever." I said, scrubbing my desk a bit harder.

"I don't mind, it is kind of relaxing. Just mindless labor. Lets your mind wander and think about things." Kennen chimed in as he scrubbed at my door.

"I suppose. Just seems to have wasted my whole day, it's already dark out." I motioned to the window, highlighting the darkened sky. He chuckled and kept cleaning up the door, it looked like he was just about done.

Silence fell between us for the next few minutes as we continued to clean up my office. Luckily for me, my chair was unaffected and remained the same brown color. I set my washcloth down and took a seat on it, relaxing for the first time today. I saw Kennen close my door and look over at me. He had a smile on his face. It made me smile as well.

"Teemo, I want to talk about what happened." He told me.

"Oh, yeah. What do you want to talk about exactly?" I was a bit nervous but knew he would ask eventually.

"Well, what happened after I turned into a raccoon? I could still make out what was happening, kinda..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, uh, you know that side of me that switches over when I am on the Fields of Justice?

"Yeah, when you turn into a homicidal killer and such."

"Please, don't say that. It isn't like that at all."

_**'I like that, let's say that next time I come out.'**_

"Then, what is it? Why is it there?"

"I really don't know," I lied to him, of course I knew.

"Well, I just want you to know you can talk to me about it, if you ever need to. And, don't worry about what you did to Pix. It doesn't change how I think of you." He walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him. "Maybe one day I will talk to you about it. I just don't want to throw so much on our plate, we only started dating a day ago."

"Of course, I know you were just protecting me." It looked like he was blushing, "Plus, it was rather sexy to see you like that. Stand up for me." He sat on my lap and gave me a kiss. This time, it was different, it was better. There was a hidden passion that was showing itself this time. Our mouths were meshing together and colliding in a heated battle.

We separated for a second, to catch our breaths. I could see a small blush on his face, as I'm sure I had on as well.

"That was new." I told him, brushing my head against him.

"Yeah, I can tell that you enjoyed it." He said, rubbing at my thigh. It took me a second to realize what he was talking about, but then I felt it.

During our little session, I had grown hard and was pressing against him. I went to push him away from me and to hide my shame, but he stopped me. He stopped me by groping at my member through my shorts.

"Kennen, what are you doing!?" I nearly shouted at him. He stopped me with a kiss. It was very slow and sweet as his hand was undoing the front of my shorts.

"Just sit back and relax, I want to thank you for saving me." His voice sounded different, like some lust had crept it's way into it. His hand had reached it's prize. He grabbed me, the furry hand was a very pleasant stimulant.

"K-kennen..." I moaned out, it was a new feeling having someone grab me down there.

"Yes, my dear?" He said, tugging on my hardening member a few more times and planting kisses along my chest.

"This... This feels weird, but good too." I whispered out. I was melting to his touches, it just felt so amazing.

"Wait," He stopped and looked at me, "Have you never... you know." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Have I never... what?"

"Have you never masturbated before?" He asked, blushing.

"N-no... I, no..." We were both blushing now, I even looked away from him.

"Hey, don't be ashamed of that." He pulled my face back towards his. "I just find it a bit odd, you are always out alone on missions. I thought with all of that alone time, you would have before."

"Oh, you know I am busy, plus the other side of me doesn't really let me have much 'alone time'."

"Well then, " He planted a kiss on my cheeks, "I'll make this extra special for you. Just relax, okay?"

"Y-yeah." I was getting butterflies in my stomach as his hand started to move again, his kissing continued again.

I was moaning and grunting a little louder now, his other hand found one of my nipples and started to play with it while his kissing kept getting lower and lower. That feeling in my stomach was getting stronger, and the new sensation of my nipples was more pleasing than it sounded. His hand kept up the same pace, but I found myself lightly thrusting into it. I was making little grunts and moans the entire time this was happening.

"You make the cutest noises." He said to me, giggling slightly.

"S-sorry, I'll be quieter." I wasn't sure how to respond to what he was saying or doing.

"No, don't be quieter. I want you to be louder, no one will hear you." I was watching him as he said that, the look on his face was so genuine. So caring. So... loving. He then brought his head down to my shaft that was still in his hand and gave it a lick.

"Ah!~" I nearly shouted, it was a new sensation.

"Like that?" He chuckled and gave it another lick.

"Y-yeah! It's like, wow..." My heart was racing and my eyes were squeezing shut.

"Then tell me how you like this." I felt my whole shaft become engulfed by some form of heat, and it didn't take too much thought (which was hard to do at the time) to know that he had taken it into his mouth. My hands immediately went to the top of his head, scratching at it. My mouth hung open, but no words were coming out for me to say.

Kennen started to bob his head up and down, licking the entire shaft as he moved. It was...interesting to say the least. He was working at it so much, his hand was holding my shaft, his other was caressing my furry balls. Stroking and rubbing them as he was sucking on me.

"K-Kennen... I..." I wasn't sure what I was thinking, or feeling. I felt as if something was building up down there, I felt like I needed to let him know somehow.

"Are you enjoying it?" He stopped to ask, pumping on my shaft during his small break.

"I... I feel something. Ah~" I told him, he giggled.

"Yeah, just let that feeling come to you, okay? Don't worry about me." The warmth engulfed my shaft again, his work speed seemed to have increased.

"Ah! K-Kennen!~" I gripped his head and started to lightly thrust into his mouth. It was incredible, this feeling I had never known to of existed. That feeling was starting to build up more and more, it was almost like nothing was ever going to cause it to end.

"I... I feel... Oh, Kennen! I..." I was starting to thrust a little harder, that feeling had built up towards its end, towards its climax. "Aaaaaaahhh!" I shouted out, those wonderful feelings hit a new high. I wasn't sure what happened next, I felt like a truck had hit me. My breathing was heavy and my eyes felt like they weighed a ton. I felt like I had just given everything to him, like the afterglow was something that could only be achieved through what he had done.

"You okay Teemo?" I heard him asked. I wasn't sure what to think or say, I just grabbed him and put my head on his shoulder.

"T-that... I..." I was trying to think of something to say."

"You getting sleepy there, captain?" He teased, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah..." I felt my eyes stay heavy, not letting me open them. "I'm just going to... take a small nap."

"Teemo?" I thought I heard him call to me but my consciousness faded

**Sorry if this chapter was small, but I think if I get something out then I will actually get back to writing the main story again. Let's hope that is true, but I just have other story ideas on my mind.**

**It is nice to post though, and to think this story is going to be 2 years old in about a week. If only I had more discipline to actually finish writing it.**

**Thank you everyone for reading, viewing, reviewing, and enjoying my story over the past two years. I wish I could promise that I will actually finish this. I know I will, just not entirely sure when that will happen. But thank you all and have a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
